¡NO ME LLAMES DEBILUCHO!
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: Todo comenzó por un resfriado, advertencia, yaoi, pareja es WolframxYuuri
1. Chapter 1

capítulo 1 "LAS VENTAJAS DE UN RESFRÍADO"

Nuevo Makoku es un Reino conectado a la Tierra y se puede llegar a través del agua. El Rey, es un chico de cabellos negros, ojos negros y moreno llamado Yuuri Shibuya, de 15 años de edad, es el hijo menor de una peculiar familia. Posee unos poderes sobrenaturales sorprendentes y lo llaman Maou. Por un extraño incidente, terminar pidiendo la mano de Wolfram en matrimonio y al no retractarse, se hizo legal. Su madre, la sexy queen`s, y sus hermanos, Gwendal y Conrad, éste último no es un mazoku por completo, ya que su padre era humano.

NUEVO MAKOKU

-¡Su Majestad!, ¡su Majestad!- entra Günter- ¡ha vuelto!- comienza a llorar.

-Gracias Günter- sale del estanque del Castillo Pacto de Sangre.

-¡Hasta que volviste enclenque!- exclamó Wolfram.

-Yuuri- corre Greta al encuentro de su padre.

-¿Cómo estás Greta?- le acaricia el cabello.

-Te extrañé mucho- lo abraza.

-Yo también hija.

-Su Majestad, debe cambiarse de ropa o se resfriará.

-Es verdad- comienza a caminar tomando la mano de la pequeña Greta.

-Vienes y te vas sin dejar rastro, hay que ver que eres un debilucho.

-¡No me llames debilucho!

-Lo eres, un debilucho demasiado bueno a mi parecer.

-Eso es un cumplido o una ofensa.

-¡Tómalo como quieras!- con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-¡Achu!- estornuda Yuuri.

-¡Su Majestad!, se ha resfríado, es mi culpa no soy un buen servidor, no fui capaz de cuidar su integridad física, dígame, qué puedo hacer para remediarlo- decía Günter al borde del colapso.

-No te preocupes Günter, se me pasará pronto- contesta Yuuri ya cambiado de ropa.

-Como eres un debilucho, te enfermas fácilmente.

-¡No me llames debilucho!- grita y Wolfram lo ignora.

-Yuuri, tienes las mejillas rojas- dice la pequeña Greta.

-No es nada- se ríe.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Conrad acercando su frente contra de la Yuuri- ¡estás ardiendo!

-Sólo es un poco de fiebre, ¿por dónde comenzamos hoy?- intenta desviar el tema.

-Su Majestad, debería descansar y cuidar su resfríado- dice Conrad serio.

-¡Weller, no toques a mi prometido!- exclama Wolfram.

-Wolfram, estoy bien- dice el Rey avanzando unos pasos- ¿por qué Gwendal se ve doble?

-Gwendal no está- dice el rubio preocupado.

-Pero, si está frente a mis ojos.

-Estás alucinando.

-¿Alucinando?... sólo sé que todo se ve borroso- cae al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Yuuri!- dice Wolfram preocupado acercándose y dar vuelta al Maou.

-¡Su Majestad!- exclama Günter.

-¡Yuuri, despierta!- el rubio estaba muy preocupado.

-¡Busquen a Gisela!- ordena Conrad.

El Rey respiraba con dificultad, la fiebre era molesta.

-¡Yuuri!- decía Greta con los ojos llorosos.

-Vamos Greta o te puedes contagiar- Conrad se llevó a la pequeña a regañadientes.

Gisela, la enfermera, llegó corriendo a ver qué sucedía y se llevaron de inmediato a Yuuri a su habitación.

-Yo me haré cargo de todo- dijo y salió corriendo- qué hacen par de inútiles, apúrense- gritaba.

Llegado al cuarto del Rey, las ayudantes rodearon la cama, mientras Gisela, usando su maryoku, impuso sus manos para curar el resfríado de su Majestad

El rostro de Maou fue cambiando de un rojo por la fiebre a un leve rosado en sus mejillas.

-Gwendal, quiero ver a Yuuri- reclamaba Greta.

-Gisela lo está tratando, hay que ver cómo sigue.

-¿Se recuperará?

-Por supuesto, no puede dejar a su país botado, ni a su hija sin un padre- dijo Wolfram.

-Y a ti.

-Ni a mi tampoco- admitió.

La chica salió del cuarto y todos se encontraban reunidos afuera de la habitación real.

-Debe descansar por hoy, fue complicado curar su resfrío pues era la acumulación de otros, así que es mejor que no se exponga demasiado o podría sufrir una recaída.

-Gracias- dice Conrad- ¿puede entrar alguien a ver a su Majestad?

-Sólo una persona.

-Por supuesto que debo ser yo- rompió el silencio Greta.

-Ese debe ser yo, fue mi culpa que su Majestad esté en esas condiciones- dice Günter.

-Me da igual- dijo Gwendal.

-No peleen, ¿cómo decidimos?- dice Conrad y piensa.

-No hay nada que decidir, yo soy su prometido- zanja Wolfram.

-Pero yo soy su hija- alega Greta al borde del llanto.

-A ver, a ver, que entre primero Wolfram y después que salga él, entra Greta- resuelve Conrad.

-No es tan malo, estoy de acuerdo, por mientras jugaré con el cerdito qu e me regaló Gwendal- camina por el pasillo.

-Es un gatito- dice por lo bajo.

-Lo siento- baja la cabeza.

El rubio queda solo frente a la puerta de madera. Abre la cerradura y se encuentra con que Yuuri dormía plácidamente.

-Yuuri- pronucia tomando su mano.

Tenía un aspecto tan frágil y un enorme deseo de sobreprotección surgió del rubio... sin darse cuenta, se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios...

-¿Cuántas veces he deseado hacer esto?, créeme que ya he perdido la cuenta- hace posesión de sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y un Rey muy sorprendido abría los suyos sin saber qué hacer...

continuará...

PD: es un fic antiguo por lo que está terminado, espero les agrade y divierta :) en lo personal le tengo mucho cariño y siento nostalgia por el yaoi aunque creo que ya me perdí por criminal minds jajaja


	2. Un jarabe para la tos, un encantamiento

Capítulo 2 "UN JARABE PARA LA TOS, UN ENCANTAMIENTO"

-Pero que... esto debe ser un sueño, ¿por qué es tan real?. ¿por qué siento sus labios suaves sobre los míos?... qué extraña alucinación, de seguro es por la fiebre... levanta la mano y alcanza el rostro de Wolfram... qué cálido... es real... ¡ES REAL!- despierta y empuja al rubio producto del susto.

-Yuuri... ¡qué daño!- cayó al suelo... ¡qué pasó!

-¿Cómo que qué pasó?, ¡me besaste!- pero no le salía la voz.

-¿Yuuri?- preguntaba el rubio ante la cara de espanto del Rey, además de estar rojo como un tomate maduro, movía los labios, pero su voz... no me digas que eso son los efectos de un beso... pues entonces... se levanta del suelo y se acerca hasta el pelinegro, pero éste ya estaba fuera de la cama y preparado para emprender la huida, llegó hasta la puerta, pero el rubio estaba en mejor condición física, lo alcanzó y lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda y Yuuri recordó el sabio entrenamiento de su madre, lo golpeó en el mentón y en su parte baja... Wolfram se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, murmurando incoherencias, aunque el golpe no había sido fuerte.

Yuuri salió corriendo por los fríos pasillos del castillo, su vista iba de mal en peor y muchas veces chocó contra algún soldado u puerta cerrada. Su voz estaba atorada en su garganta, apenas movía los labios, hasta que frente a sus ojos, su salvación... el fiel servidor de su Majestad... Günter.

-¡Su Majestad!, debería estar descansando en su cuarto o tendrá una recaída- decía preocupado mientras lo sostenía y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de pánico.

-Por favor no dejes que Wolfram se acerque a mí- decía sin voz.

-¡Su Majestad!, se ha quedado sin voz, todo esto es por mi culpa, no soy un buen servidor- se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Yuuri lo que menos necesitaba era un ataque de falta de servilismo por parte de Günter, acaso era tan complicado simplemente leerle los labios y hacerle caso, iba a salir corriendo cuando el mayor lo detiene y en brazos lo lleva como flecha en búsqueda de Gisela, y también de una amplia explicación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunta a su padre quien traía al Rey en brazos.

-¡Su Majestad ha perdido la voz!

-¡¿Qué?!, hay que revisarlo inmediatamente, déjalo en la camilla- se acerca y aplica su maryoku sobre el cuerpo del maou.

-¡Su Majestad!, hable por favor- le rogó Günter.

-Gracias Gisela- se espantó al no escuchar sus palabras de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Gisela?, ¿por qué Su Majestad sigue sin poder hablar?

-Si no es por el resfriado, entonces es algo psíquico y eso no lo puedo curar.

-¡Ah!- Yuuri se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos negros de completo terror- o sea no podré hablar nunca más- se desmayó.

-¡Su Majestad!, despierte por favor.

-Ha de haber sido la impresión.

-¿Qué haremos si Su Majestad se queda mudo para siempre?

-¡Yo tengo la solución al problema de Su Majestad!- dice Anissina abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Tú... no será otro de tus estrafalarios inventos.

-¡Acertaste!, es un tónico para la tos efectivo contra toda clase de males- afirma con una amplia sonrisa. no envenenaré a Su Majestad, es realmente efectivo.

-¿Alguien lo ha ingerido?

-Su Majestad tendrá el gran honor de comprobar su efectividad.

-Su Majestad no es un conejillo de indias.

-Lo se, pero ya que Gisela no curó su estado de mudez, tendrás que confiar en mí.

-Creo que no tengo otra opción... ¿no podrías usarlo conmigo?

-¡NO!, sólo resulta con alguien que esté enfermo.

-Su Majestad, recuperará la voz sea como sea.

-Así se dice Günter llevémoslo al laboratorio.

-Todo sea por la salud de Su Majestad- lo toma en brazos y salen con Anissina rumbo al laboratorio.

Ellos que se fueron y Wolfram en un estado de agitación le pregunta a Gisela se ha visto a Yuuri y ella le contesta que Günter y Anissina le van a hacer un tratamiento para la mudez... francamente, ahora fue el rubio que quedó sin voz ante la sarte de maldiciones que dijo por lo bajo.

Este tónico se llama "Palto miel plurizado", le he puesto unos ingredientes secretos que ha reforzado el extraño poder de las hierbas- comenta Anissina con un frasco blanco y rayitas verde en los bordes.

-¿Qué clase de ingredientes secretos?- pregunta desconfiado Günter depositando el cuerpo del Rey.

-Por algo son secretos, se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo.

-Se te han pegado mucho los refranes de los humanos.

-Si el Maou pretende construir un mundo donde Mazokus y humanos convivan en paz, el primer paso es conocer su cultura- vierte un poco del tónico en una cuchara e hizo beber su contenido al Rey.

Al sentir ese líquido extraño recorrer su garganta, Yuuri abre fuertemente sus ojos, toce un par de veces, mientras Günter y Anissina esperan expectantes los resultados del jarabe.

-¡Oh no!- murmura.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta espantado el mayor.

-Resulta que Su Majestad está bajo un encantamiento.

En ese preciso momento, Wolfram abre la puerta de golpe.

-¡Rayos, llegué tarde!- exclama cansado.

-¿Es tratable?

-No lo se.

-¡Su Majestad!, abra los ojos, hable por favor- al borde del llanto.

-Yuuri, con que aquí estabas- se repuso el rubio listo para comenzar a retarlo.

-Wol...fram- apenas audible el sonido.

-¡Su Majestad!, ¿qué siente?, ¿le duele alguna parte de su cuerpo?

-No... más perceptible.

-Ha vuelto a hablar, esto es un milagro, por primera vez un invento de Anissina funciona- llorando con lágrimas gruesas.

-¿Qué Yuuri ha tomado una poción de Anissina?- pregunta espantado el rubio.

-Comienza la cuenta regresiva... murmura a la chica... Su Majestad, ¿qué siente?- se acerca.

-No lo se, quiero que él se vaya de aquí- apunta a Wolfram.

-¿Por qué?, soy tu prometido.

-¿Prometido?- rojo de vergüenza- eso no es cierto, yo no he pedido tu mano.

-¡Qué estás diciendo debilucho!- exclama Wolfram histérico.

-¡No me llames debilucho!

-¿Acaso tienes lagunas mentales?

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO!

-¿Qué le diste a beber a Su Majestad Anissina?

-Un inocente tónico para la tos.

-¿Cuáles son los ingredientes secretos?

-Esencia de rosas rojas, con polen de orquídeas.

-¡Eso es para una poción para el amor?, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de mezclarlo con un jarabe?

-Se me cayó del estante, fue un accidente.

-A-NI-SSI-NA- un aura muy malvada rodeaba a Günter.

-¿Quieres pelear?- saca un arma de su delantal.

-Sabes que te ganaría incluso con los ojos cerrados.

-Compruébalo- se pone en posición de ataque.

MIENTRAS LOS OTROS DOS...

-¡Eres un enclenque desmemoriado!

-¡No me llames enclenque!, pervertido... salían chispas de los ojos de ambos.

continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3 MI QUERIDA SUEGRA

Capítulo 3 "MI QUERIDA SUEGRA"...

TIERRA...

Recuerden que Yuuri proviene de la Tierra y ahí está su madre, extrañándolo, mientras lavaba la ropa de su hijo menor (n/a aunque tenía esa manía de vestirlo de niña), era su retoño al fin y al cabo, así que sin pensarlo más, esperó a que la lavadora terminara con su labor, tendió la ropa tranquilamente en los tendederos, horneó unas galletitas... cuando hubo terminado sus labores de ama de casa, se sacó el delantal y subió hasta al baño... la bañera estaba con agua, lo suficiente para transportarla hasta Nuevo Makoku. Ya con la cajita en la mano, se lanzó a la tina y viajó a través del agua hasta llegar al Castillo Pacto de Sangre.

NUEVO MAKOKU

CASTILLO PACTO DE SANGRE

-¿Cómo funciona ese encantamiento?- pregunta Günter empuñando la espada.

-Tan simple, con un beso, claro si es el primero para ambos.

-Que yo sepa a su Majestad nadie lo ha besado- dice ilusionado.

-Pero no es tu caso, si lo llegas a besar, aunque es imposible, te odiará tanto que pedirá tu ejecución inmediata.

-¡Su Majestad!, cualquier cosa, menos su odio, no lo podría soportar- se lanza a los pies de Yuuri.

-¡Apártate de él!, ¡eres un adúltero!, ¡infiel!- le grita Wolfram.

-¡Pervertido!, ¡sal de aquí!- le responde.

-¡Soy tu prometido!, reconoce que no eres nadie sin mí.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- retrocede un paso.

-¿Qué le diste Anissina?- pregunta exasperado Wolfram.

-Un tónico llamado "palto miel plurizado", es tan inocente que no hace ni cosquillas, si hasta Su Majestad recuperó la voz.

-¿Qué más tenía?, ¿por qué no me puedo acercar a él?

-Porqué... verás... ese tónico está mezclado con una poción para el amor.

-¿Qué?, ¡adúltero!, ¡mujeriego!, dime, ¿con quién me estás engañando?, la mandaré a ejecutar- lo apunta con el dedo.

-¡Cállate!, no quiero verte, sino te vas tú, me voy yo.

-¡Yuu_chan!- una voz de mujer muy familiar venía corriendo por los pasillos, huyendo de una aspiradora computarizada, invento de Anissina.

-¡Ah!- se queda boquiabierto, luego con varias gotitas, cayendo por su rostro, con una ceja temblando- ¡No!- grita.

-Yuu_chan!, te ves tan kawaii con ese pijama real- lo abraza, mientras la aspiradora se autodestruyó, provocando una gran explosión, Yuuri cayó al suelo golpeándose levemente la cabeza... todos los que en la habitación se hallaban, tosieron, hasta que el humo fue desapareciendo poco a poco... encontraron al Rey inconsciente.

-¡Yuuri!- se acerca rápido el rubio, preocupado, ya que no despertaba.

-¡Yuu_chan!- con una ceja temblando- ¡despierta!- saca un balde con agua y lo deja caer sobre su rostro, ¡no puedes dejar a tu madre botada tanto tiempo sin noticias!- lo zamarrea- ¿qué clase de hijo eres?

-¡Ah!, eso puede empeorar al resfríado de Su Majestad... y si Su Majestad se muere porqué no soy capaz de curar su enfermedad... ¡Su Majestad!, subiré de rodillas, todas las escaleras de la torre, por favor, no se muera.

-¡Yuuri!, ¡abre los ojos debilucho!, dejarás a tu hija huérfana, o a Nuevo Makoku sin Rey, ¿acaso todo eso de la paz entre Mazokus y humanos eran mentiras?- le reprocha.

-No me llames debilucho- abre los ojos con lentitud.

-¡Yuuri!- bajó su rostro ocultando sus lágrimas.

-Yuu-chan, despertaste- dice su madre con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ah!

-No es ¡ah!, dime okaa-san, Yuu-chan- cerrando los ojos, sonriendo.

-¡Su Majestad!, debe cambiarse de ropa o se volverá a enfermar- se apresura Günter quien lo toma en brazos y lo saca de ahí.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE... CENA

Sexy Queen´s: ah, así que Su Majestad está bajo un hechizo de amor.

Wolfram: ¡Madre!, no es tan fácil, este hechizo tiene condiciones.

Sexy Queen`s: por ejemplo, que una mujer atractiva y bella como yo, lo bese por primera vez.

Wolfram: ¡No!, para los dos tiene que ser el primero o sino te odiará tanto que es capaz de ejecutarte sin dudarlo.

Sexy Queen`s: ¡Oh!, querido, tú tendrás problemas porqué jamás has besado a nadie.

Wolfram: se puso rojo como un tomate y bajó el rostro mirando el plato servido, del cual apenas había probado bocado.

Sexy Queen`s: ¿qué piensas Gwendal?

Gwendal: Su Majestad es quien debe decidir.

Greta: yo quiero que sea Wolfram... él es su prometido, es bueno, algo histérico, paranóico, celoso e imprudente, pero un buen hombre al fin y al cabo- termina sus palabras bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los oyentes- eso lo he visto en los mangas shounen ai que me lee Anissina antes de venir a la cena.

Anissina: Greta, eso era un secreto.

Günter: qué... ¿qué has dicho Greta?

Anissina: es lenguaje profundo, hay unos ejemplares que de veras te sacan lágrimas de los ojos.

Yuuri: hace rato mirba embobado a Wolfram, con las mejillas rojas.

Mamá: veo que su relación ha avanzado un poco Yuu-chan.

Yuuri: no es cierto- come arroz.

Mamá: si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu prometido.

Yuuri: ¡No!- se levanta de la mesa- no te involucres, yo puedo resolverlo solo.

Mamá: Yuu-chan, mamá sólo quiero ayudarte... ¿es qué no me extrañas?... al borde del llanto- no me importa que no seas una niña, que te haya vestido como una mientras eras pequeño, además, que no tengas alas, eres mi hijo y una madre siempre ama a su hijo, sin importarle nada más- sale corriendo de la sala.

Yuuri: ¡espera!- sale corriendo detrás de ella.

Wolfram: ¡Yuuri!- se levanta pero es detenido por su madre.

Sexy Queen`s: es mejor dejarlos solos.

Mamá: Yuu-chan, es un insensible... yo sólo quería ayudarlo con Wolfram un poquito- solloza.

Yuuri: la topa por el hombro- lo siento, no quise decir eso... yo sólo, quería...

Mamá: Yuu-chan, ¿quieres que mamá te perdone?- pregunta.

Yuuri: sí- responde- ¿qué puedo hacer?

Mamá: ¿podrías vestirte con un vestido colonial?, te verías tan lindo, además Wolfram es perfecto para ese vestido que tengo guardado.

Yuuri: no se si él quiere.

Mamá: Yuu-chan, los niños no deben contradecir a sus padres.

Yuuri: está bien, pero que nadie más me vea.

Mamá: ¡ese es mi Yuu-chan!- lo abraza - lo dejé sobre tu cama.

Yuuri: ¡lo tenías listo desde antes!

Mamá: ya es tarde para retractarse, incluso me conseguí una peluca con cabello real, negro, te verás precioso.

Yuuri: No se porqué siempre me ha trasvestido- piensa.

Mamá: entonces, vamos al cuarto y te pruebas el vestido.

Yuuri: ¿Y Wolfram?

Mamá: Yuu-chan, no sabía que mantenías esa clase de "relación" con él.

Yuuri: "relación"... o sea, el se mete a mi cama, dormimos juntos, pero nada más.

Mamá: ¿No me estás ocultando nada?

Yuuri: nada, lo juro- comienza a caminar por el pasillo mientras su madre lo sigue.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Yuuri lucía un vestido color rojo vino, compuesto por un corsé, con cintas, amarrado en la espalda, adelante, estaba bordado con hilos dorados, en zig zag. La falda, ancha, con armado y bordada con hilo dorado, por último, una peluca de cabello humano, negro intenso, con unas trenzas recogidas delicadamente con una cinta delgada rojo vino.

En la habitación de adjunto, Wolfram lucía un vestido color azul petróleo, conformado por un corsé con cierre en la espalda y cintas azules adelante formando una trenza... en el cuello, un colgante en forma de estrella, con un circón azul en el centro. La falda, con armado, era azul, bordada con hilos plateados, cayendo delicadamente hasta la altura de sus tobillos. Por último, los dos chicos, calzaban zapatos negros de charol, con pulsera y pantys a media pierna sin liga.

Mamá: ¡qué encantadores se ven!, podría sacarles muchas fotografías- saca una cámara digital- no se muevan.

Los dos chicos permanecieron como momias, ninguno decía nada sobre el otro, cuando se vieron, el silencio fue el mayor protagonista entre ambos.

Yuuri: ¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido si lo veo?, es una emoción y un deseo que no está satisfecho hasta que está frente a mis ojos... ¿será por la poción?, o porqué sentía algo por él desde antes... es cálido... la sangre se me acumula en mis mejillas, me queman, me arden... quiero gritar, pero nadie me escucha... ¿por qué me siento tan confundido?- baja su rostro.

Wolfram: ¡No eres más que un debilucho!- exclama de repente.

Yuuri: ¡No me llames debilucho!

Mamá: Yuu_chan, mañana es San Valentín, debes aprender a hacer chocolate para tu prometido.

Yuuri: ¡ah!- se queda espantado.

Wolfram: chocolate... tal vez ahí... se queda pensando distraído mientras la mamá del Rey le indicaba la receta.

Mamá: tengo que irme antes que papá regrese de su trabajo... inténtalo Yuu-chan- le guiña un ojo y deja solo a los dos novios.

-Yuuri...

-Wolfram... el corazón le latía desbocadamente.

-¡Anótame la receta de tu madre!, ¡voy a cocinar chocolate!- exclama el rubio con los ojos llenos de emoción, tanto que le brillaban.

-Si cocina tal como pinta, será incomible- piensa el Rey desanimado.

continuará...

PD: espero les agrade este capi, tenga un buen inicio de semana :)


	4. MI DULCE SAN VALENTIN REGRESA

Capítulo 4 "MI DULCE SAN VALENTÍN"... REGRESA

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Yuuri con los ojos con forma de dos puntos.

-Siéntete honrado debilucho, porque hoy comerás mi chocolate de San Valentín- dice Wolfram con orgullo entregándole una caja rosada, con una cinta roja en forma de corazón a un sorprendido Yuuri.

-Justamente hoy estoy enfermo del estómago, ¿podría comerlo después?- intenta escaparse.

-¡Lo comerás quieras o no!- grita histérico el rubio- he pasado cinco horas dentro de una cocina, derritiendo chocolate en barra, cociéndolo, agregándole esencias para que te guste y tú vienes y lo rechazas- rojo de furia- ¡con quién me estás engañando!, quién es esa mujer, dímelo para matarla ahora mismo.

-No hay ninguna mujer, Wolfram, cálmate- decía el Rey- no puedes obligarme a hacerlo.

-¡Sí puedo!, eres mi prometido y como tal, lo probarás.

-Dije que no lo haré.

-¡Yuuri ven acá!- lo sigue por el pasillo.

-¿Otros lo han probado?- se detiene en seco pensando en la salud de sus amigos a los cuales por cierto no veía hace un buen rato.

-Preparé uno para Gwendal, Weller, Günter- comienza a enumerarlos.

-Ahora que recuerdo...

FLAHS BACK... HACE MEDIA HORA ATRÁS...

-¡Su Majestad!, qué alegría verlo- exclama Günter con lágrimas de alegría.

-Günter, buenos días- abre los ojos- ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?, estás enronchado, parece sarampión.

-¡¿Qué?!, eso es imposible Majestad, si cuando era niño me dio sarampión, la peste crital, la varicela, todas juntas... a menos que... se queda pensando- ¡Noooo!- grita agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos- esta es una maldición, estoy maldito, ¿por qué?, si yo adoro a Su Majestad, soy fiel hasta en la más mínima orden, soy fiel hasta en los sueños más profundos (n/a todo se ve rojo)... le da una hemorragia nazal- lo siento Su Majestad, he tenido pensamientos impuros.

-Me pregunto cómo sigue vivo después de perder tanta sangre- piensa Yuuri- ¿qué pasa Günter?

-Esto pica, pica, pica- se rascaba la espalda, la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas.

-Si te rascas las ronchas no desaparecerán, te quedarán marcadas.

-¡Nooo!, estoy maldito... por favor, qué alguien me ayude... una nube negra a su alrededor, la misma que luego bota agua, después copos de nieve, rayos, dando como resultado a un Günter, negro, mojado y con los pelos parados.

-Günter, responde- dice preocupado Yuuri.

-Su Majestad se ha preocupado por mí... ahora puedo morir en paz- cierra los ojos, quedó inconsciente después de que una pelota de béisbol le cayera en la cabeza.

-Que Günter descanse en paz- dice el Maou para retomar su camino- le avisaré a Gisela para que lo revise.

FIN FLASH BACK...

-¡Eso es un veneno mortal!, apuesto a que le pasó todo eso cuando probó de tu chocolate- dice con miedo el Rey.

-Lo vigilé primero- dice Wolfram como si nada- dejé la caja de bombones encima del escritorio, junto con una tarjeta que decía: "feliz San Valentín, atentamente Yuuri Shibuya, Rey de Nuevo Makoku", luego, Günter entró, leyó la tarjeta, dijo unas frases raras y se lo comió todo...

-¿Por qué pusiste mi nombre?, yo no lo hice.

-Porqué quería molestar un rato, además de debilucho también eres un cobarde... te da miedo una barra de chocolate.

-¡No me llames debilucho!, no me da miedo.

-Entonces demuéstralo.

-Lo haré...

-¡A un lado!- grita Anissina.

-Pe... ¡¿pero qué es esto?!- grita Yuuri.

Wolfram exasperado por su déficit atencional, convocó su maryoku de fuego y eso derritió el chocolate, que para mala suerte de Yuuri, había caído en su cara.

-Chocolate caliente-murmura- ¡chocolate caliente!, ¡el chocolate de Wolfram!- se derrite lentamente.

-Yuuri, ¡oye Yuuri!, despierta- el rubio lo zamarrea.

-¡Anissina!- grita Gwendal- déjame probarte este vestido.

-¡No le digan que me vieron por aquí!- sale corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Anissina!... Wolfram, ¿adónde se fue Anissina?- pregunta con un vestido negro, con delantal y un cintillo con orejas de gato y cascabeles a los lados (n/a en la mano tenía el vestido)

-Ah... se fue por ahí- dijo apuntando en dirección a la que hacia un rato salió corriendo la chica.

-Creo que se me pasó el ázucar... pero si decía claramente que debes agregarle un kilo de ázucar a la mezcla, ¡hasta las recetas mienten!- dice contrariado- saca el papel arrugado de su bolsillo- comprar barras de chocolate, esencia de vainilla, nueces, almendras, y si el chocolate es amargo, agregar una cucharada de ázucar o endulzante a gusto... corría sudor por su frente- yo... yo... titubeó- ¡LE ECHÉ UN KILO MALDITA SEA!...

Mientras Yuuri seguía como mantequilla en el suelo y Wolfram golpeando su cabeza contra la pared (n/a suavemente), Conrad, estaba algo "ocupado"

-Sé que esto no puede ser, que somos amigos, pero bla, bla- hablaba con una muñeca que según él, se parecía a Julia (n/a la prometida de ese tipo de cabello rubio que sale en el primer capítulo de la serie)

Mientras Gwendal...

-Anissina, no te escondas, te verás muy linda con este traje que yo mismo cosí a mano, ¿lo recuerdas?, tú me enseñaste a coser...

-Todo esto es por culpa de Wolfram, cuando lo encuentre, lo voy a matar- pensaba la chica mientras permanecía escondida dentro de un armario en la habitación de los tesoros del Rey.

HACE CINCO HORAS ATRÁS...

Wolfram, en la cocina del palacio, con un lindo delantal con volantes, rosado, leía la receta que le había pedido a Yuuri.

-Primero, según éste papelucho que Yuuri me anotó, dice:

Paso uno: derretir el chocolate a baño maría.

-¿Qué es baño maría?- se pregunta... creo que voy a ver algunas de los frascos que tiene Anissina en su laboratorio, de seguro, hay uno que se llame "baño maría"- sale de la cocina.

LABORATORIO...

-Menos mal que no está, de seguro anda con mi onii-san trabajando en un nuevo fracaso-invento-plurizado- piensa con sarcasmo- se acerca a la gaveta- baño maría, baño maría... aquí hay algo- saca un frasco pequeño de color azul (n/a nombre del veneno marianel), esto de marianel, debe ser lo mismo, lo voy a echar para el chocolate de Günter... luego qué seguía... esencias de vainilla... ¡aquí está!, (n/a vanilla night), esta cosa debe ser como para endulzarlo, se lo echaré al chocolate de Weller, ahora qué más me falta... ¡ah!, nueces, ¡aquí está! (n/a nice), estás deben ser nueces molidas, me ahorra el trabajo de molerlas, éste será para Yuuri, y me falta Gwendal, creo que como ha estado algo desánimado y cansado le pondré una cucharada de ázucar, a ver si así es más feliz- se guarda los frascos dentro de su delantal- ¡chocolate!, ¡no hay mejor día que san valentín!- se ríe malicioso... claro que ésta noche le haré algunas "cositas al Rey", pero antes, ¡a cocinar!- echa a las chicas y se encierra solo en el lugar.

Derritió el chocolate amargo y le echó el primer ingrediente, marianel- con esto de baño maría, va a quedar con un sabor único- ya lo verás- revuelve hasta que queda totalmente derretido y una mezcla homogenea... ahora... creo que lo dejaré dentro del molde- lo retira del fuego, y lo vacia en un molde negro... si lo recuerdo, tengo que dejarlo dentro del freezer, tapado... lo hace y mientras tanto prepara cada uno de la misma manera, excepto uno.

-Éste será para Gwendal, una cucharada de ázucar... ¡ázucar!- se distrajo tanto pensando en las "cositas" que le haría al Maou que terminó por dejar la bolsa vacía- mi hermano es fuerte, no creo que le dé un coma diabético con eso, al contrario, tendrá un coma de felicidad- lo terminó de revolver, lo vació en el molde, lo envolvió y ahí quedaron los chocolates...

-Al fin, he terminado, ¡mi obra maestra!, ja, podría después entrar a ser un gran repostero (n/a sigue soñando Wolfram)

-Ahora, que me falta... ¡las tarjetas!, primero la de Günter- saca una hoja y con una pluma escribe: "Feliz San Valentín, te desea Yuuri Shibuya, Rey de Nuevo Makoku", estará tan feliz que ni cuenta se dará que la letra no es del debilucho... ahora, para Gwendal, si le dejo un peluche encima caerá, le encantan las cosas lindas, y a Weller, creo que con sólo dejárselo encima de la mesa, lo comerá, ya que sabrá que es de parte de Yuuri, ahora que ya todo está planificado, a la acción.

Sacó los chocolates del congelador, los desmoldó con rudeza, y los puso dentro de unas cajitas... ¡a recorrer el castillo!- sale con la primer caja para Günter.

Günter había ido al baño, así que el despacho estaba desocupado... Wolfram entró sigilosamente, dejó la caja encima del escritorio y la tarjeta encima de la misma (n/a son bombones de tantas veces que peleó con el molde para sacarlo, así que lo terminó por picar), luego se retiró y entró en una habitación.

Cuando Günter hubo llegado, gritó de felicidad por la sorpresa, no esperó más y se comió todo el chocolate...

-Esto es lo más maravilloso que he probado en años, ah, Su Majestad es único e irrepetible, cuando aparece, es como si fuera el sol que entra por la ventana...

-Cada vez está más loco, bueno ya se lo comió...

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, cuando en eso se acuerda que no traía el chocolate para Yuuri... corrió a toda velocidad hasta la cocina, botó todo a su paso, hasta dar con él, luego otra carrera para encontrar al Maou, una ardua tarea...

DESPUÉS DE LAS CINCO HORAS...

-He sido un imbécil, cómo le he echado esas porquerías de pociones en los chocolates- seguía el rubio pateando lo que tenía a su alcance.

-¡Wolfram van Bielefeld!- grita Anissina vestida con el traje negro de sirvienta y los cabellos desparramados- ¡te mataré!- grita mientras se acerca con una poderosa aura asesina.

-A...ni...ssi...na- el rubio iba a dar unos pasos cuando en eso...

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- pregunta sexy queen´s.

-Madre, sólo es el día de San Valentín.

-¡Ah!, ¡yo también quiero día de San Valentín!- grita emocionada.

-¡Eso es lo último que debería pedir!- exclama Anissina.

-¿Por qué?, si es el día cuando los enamorados expresan su amor hacia la persona amada.

-¡Nada de eso!

-¿Qué te pasó Anissina?, ¿por qué llevas ese vestido?

-Es mejor preguntárselo a Wolfram.

-No me digas que... ¡estás engañando a Su Majestad!

-¡¿QUÉ?!, no, no es eso.

-Ahora dirás, "las cosas no son lo que parecen".

-Madre, no son así- se acerca a Yuuri- ¡despierta debilucho!, ¡diles a todos que no es así!

-Las cosas son como son- lo empuja y el rubio cae encima de Yuuri, juntando sus labios.

-¡Noooo!- gritan las dos chicas.

Demasiado tarde... un aura malvada rodeaba el cuerpo del joven estudiante aspirante a Rey... Wolfram se separó rápidamente del rostro del Maou, estaba aterrado.

-Wolfram...- dijo realmente enfadado.

-Yuuri...

-Su Majestad, cálmese, esto fue un accidente, él no quería hacerlo, menos perturbarle- decía la sexy queen´s.

-Esto no era el San Valentín que esperaba... ¡MI DULCE SAN VALENTÍN... REGRESA!- gritaba el rubio luego de ser perseguido por un furioso Yuuri totalmente fuera de control.

continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5 ESTE ES MI HERMANO, parte 1

Capítulo 5 "ESTE ES MI HERMANO", parte 1

CASTILLO PACTO DE SANGRE... NUEVO MAKOKU

Después de ese agitado San Valentín, en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre, el gran Maou, tuvo que recibir una descarga eléctrica del porte de un buque.

Wolfram nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, al menos fueron unas cincuenta vueltas al campo de béisbol.

Cuando todo parece ser "normal", una visita entorpece la "armonía" del castillo.

LABORATORIO ANISSINA...

-¡Te lo advierto Wolfram!- dice la chica con su traje de vuelta.

-¡Pero Anissina!, esto no puede continuar así, hay que revertir la poción.

-Si se pudiera hacer, créeme que otro gallo sería el que cantaría.

-¡Entonces prepárala!

-Lo intentaré, mis inventos jamás fallan.

-Ahora voy a desayunar- dice el rubio mientras cierra la puerta tras de si.

-Creo que podría partir por buscar alguna solución en la biblioteca real- saca una extraña lupa dentro de su delantal.

HABITACIÓN MAOU...

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice Yuuri abriendo sus ojos- duele... se queja al levantarse y apoyar los pies sobre la alfombra- parece que me hubiese arrollado un camión.

-¡Su Majestad!- exclama Günter abriendo la puerta de un golpe- ¿cómo se siente?, ¿le duele algo?

-¿Günter, qué le pasó a tu rostro?

-Un lamentable incidente, ¿no lo recuerda?

-Nada, además pareciera que corrí toda la vida.

-¡Su Majestad!, su servidor está muy agradecido por el sol que entra por la ventana cada mañana, la dulce canción de las aves no se vaya de nuevo- se arrodilla mientras llora.

-Todo ha estado muy tranquilo en Nuevo Makoku- dijo mientras se saca la pijama.

-¡Su Majestad!, perdón he tenido pensamientos impuros- le sangra la nariz y cae al suelo.

-Hay que desayunar, este día será muy bueno- sale de la habitación.

-Buenos días Su Majestad- dice la mujer rubia.

-Buenos días- dice Yuuri.

-Vamos a desayunar que nos deben de estar esperando- termina la frase con una radiante sonrisa.

-Si.

Continuan caminando, hasta que se abre la puerta del comedor.

Conrad, Gwendal y Wolfram, esperan a que su madre y el Rey tomen sus posiciones en la mesa.

-¿No le vas a colocar ázucar al café, Gwendal?- le pregunta su madre.

-No, yo paso- dice secamente y tratando de borrar tan espantosas imágenes de su cabeza.

-Qué raro el día de ayer- comenta Conrad revolviendo el café.

-Muy raro- Wolfram pone cara de no "saber nada"

-Era San Valentín, no es un día como cualquier otro- dice bebiendo un sorbo de café la sexy queen´s.

-Yuuri, ¿tú no vas a decir nada?, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?- pregunta Wolfram.

-No, me reservo mis observaciones.

-¿Tiene que ver con la mujer con la cual me estás engañando?, ¡admítelo!

-¡No hay mujer alguna!

-¡Si la hay!, de seguro a ella si le diste un chocolate de San Valentín.

-Su Majestad, cálmese- dice Conrad interviniendo en la disputa de pareja.

-¡Adúltero!, ¡debilucho!

-¡No me llames debilucho!, ¡cierra la boca!

-Hazme callar a ver si te atreves.

-Yuuri- dice un chico al umbral de la puerta.

-Sou...

-Dime onii-sama- le dice por enésima vez- ¡he venido a verte!- se acerca a donde está su hermano y lo abraza fuertemente.

-No... puedo... respirar- dice Yuuri con dificultad.

-Ah, bienvenido hermano de Su Majestad- dice melosa la sexy queen´s.

-¡Madre!- grita Wolfram.

-Con permiso- dice Gwendal quien se retira.

-¡Yuuri!- grita la pequeña Greta.

-Greta, buenos días- dijo mientras dejaba a su "paternal hermanito" y tomaba a la pequeña en brazos.

-Wolfram, ¿me leerás más cuentos sobre la genial Anissina?- dice la niña emocionada.

-Después de almuerzo.

-¿Están enojados con Greta?, ¿me odian?- haciendo pucheros.

-No te odio, claro que no, eres mi hija- dice Yuuri dejando a la pequeña en el suelo.

-¡Yuuri!, no te olvides de tu onii-sama- dice reclamando Sou.

-Sou, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, además estuve revisando tus calificaciones y te sigue yendo mal en historia del mundo... entonces pensé que era mejor darte clases partículares- termina que hablar y se da cuenta de algo.

-¡Me encantaría ser tu alumna!- la sexy queen´s era la única quien lo estaba escuchando.

-¡Yuuri!, de nuevo se ha escapado- sale corriendo del comedor.

HABITACIÓN MAOU...

-Mi hermano es terrible, sobre todo cuando le da por las clases partículares.

-Si no entiendes, yo te enseñaré- dice Wolfram tomando un libro de la mesa de centro.

¿Qué es peor?, un hermano con delirios sobreprotectores o un prometido con un ataque de profesor privado.

-No gracias- dice Yuuri.

-Siéntete agradecido, no eres más que un debilucho ignorante.

-¡No me llames debilucho!, no soy ignorante.

-Entonces demuéstralo, estudia.

-¡Yuuri!, con que aquí estabas- dice su hermano abriendo la puerta de la habitación de par en par.

-Onegai...

-Quiero que me lean un cuento- dice Greta.

-Después de almuerzo- dice Wolfram.

-¡Yuuri!, ¿adónde crees que vas?- dice Sou.

-Al baño- responde resignado.

-No sirve de nada que te vayas a casa, porqué será peor.

-Pero...

-¡No seas cobarde!, de seguro que te quieres ir para verla a ella.

OTRA VEZ...

-No hay nadie.

-Si la hay.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?, por favor, onii-sama.

-Ni creas que te escaparás- se lleva a Greta con él.

-¿Qué quieres?, me vas a decir el nombre de esa bruja para quemarla como lo que es- dice celoso el rubio.

-No recuerdo mucho lo de ayer, pero con tanto alboroto no pude darte esto- saca una caja de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

-Ah... ¡un chocolate de San Valentín!

-No es la gran cosa, pero es para ti.

-Yuuri... ¿por qué hiciste esto?- pregunta ruborizado.

-Verás...- rojo como un tomate maduro.

En menos de lo que se demora un Juez en fumar después de un Veredicto, Wolfram estaba besando a Yuuri.

Al principio fue un roce, hasta que se acercaron más, y de un tierno contacto, profundizaron hasta quedar sin respiración.

-Gracias- dice el rubio abrazando al Rey.

-No es nada- baja el rostro, sonrojado.

BIBLIOTECA REAL...

-Tengo que seguir buscando... esto... las letras chicas me dan sueño- cabecea hasta que se le cierran los ojos y no es para menos, nadie resiste leer treinta libros con tipografía cuerpo 6.

SALA DE ESTAR...

-La gran Anissina, salvó a los rehenes del ataque perpetrado por unos secuestradores que se dedicaban a matar mujeres, luego de torturarlas...

-Anissina es genial- dice Greta.

-Me pregunto si estos libros son aptos para niños- pensó Sou- menos mal que vine con mi biblioteca privada, así que prepárate Yuuri, que las clases van- ríe maliciosamente.

-¿Qué pasa tío?

-Estaba pensando... sígamos- retoma la lectura- Anissina saltó en picado para rescatar a un pobre tiburón vegetariano que se atragantó con un zanahoria...

continuará...

PD: muchas gracias por seguir este fic :) hasta el siguiente capi


	6. Capítulo 6 ESTE ES MI HERMANO, parte 2

CAPÍTULO 6 "ESTE ES MI HERMANO", parte 2

NUEVO MAKOKU

CASTILLO PACTO DE SANGRE

SE ABRE EL TELÓN...

-Achú- estornuda Yuuri quien se sonaba con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¡Su Majestad!, ¡Su Majestad!, su fiel y humilde servidor le trae su trabajo de hoy- deja encima una torre de papeles.

-¿Tengo que firmar todo eso?

-Son las obligaciones de ser el Maou.

-¿Cómo alguien como tú puede ser el rey de este país?, si te va todavía fatal en Historia Universal- dice su hermano con un libro en la mano.

-Verás... Sou- le cae una gotita de la cabeza- se me olvidaba que estaba mi hermano aquí- primero tengo que firmar todo estos documentos, así que estaré bastante ocupado para estudiar.

-Ni creas que te escaparás hoy, ya tengo todo el temario para enseñarte y tengo un ayudante.

-¿Ayudante?

-Si- hace un paso al lado dejando pasar a Wolfram.

-¿Wolfram?, esto parece un complot.

-¿Complot?- dice el rubio alzando una ceja- sé que te quieres ir pronto para ver a esa bruja, pero espera no más lo que le voy hacer cuando la vea- en sus ojos unas llamas rojas ardientes presagiaban algo no muy bueno.

-No saco nada con decirle que no hay nadie, si él piensa lo contrario... aunque... no es tan mala idea- piensa un poco Yuuri- así es, me quiero ir a la Tierra para ver a una compañera de clases.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡eres un adúltero!- Sou sostiene al rubio que quería golpear a su hermano.

-Yuuri, eres un mentiroso.

-Ya tiene su repuesta, ahora voy a trabajar.

-¡Su Majestad!, así se habla- Günter con los ojos brillantes.

-Comencemos- toma una hoja y la firma y así una tras otra sin ni siquiera leerlas- achú- vuelve a estornudar.

-Su Majestad, puedo comprobar que todavía no se ha curado de su resfriado, pero ya no sufrirá más... porque... ¡aquí está el remedio para todos sus males!- exclama Anissina con unas ojeras que le llegaban al piso y más pálida que de costumbre.

-No será... murmuran todos al ver el dudoso frasco que traía en sus manos.

-¡Así es!- dice con una sonrisa- el nuevo y renovado mega palto miel plurizado dos mil, adquiéralo sólo en farmacias y locales establecidos.

-Pero eso... ¿no tenía una maldición?

-Eso ya es historia pasada, si Wolfram aún conserva su cabeza sobre sus hombros, entonces, lo que hay que eliminar es el resfriado.

-Tiene razón- asienten todos a la vez.

-Así me gusta- sonríe- tome una cucharada y verá que todos los malestares se le van a ir por encanto Su Majestad- se acerca y con una cuchara que sacó del bolsillo de su delantal, abre la tapa y vierte un poco en la cuchara- diga a.

Yuuri bebe el nuevo tónico...

Todos estaban expectantes para comprobar su resultado...

-Esta cosa si que es amarga- se quejó- se puso azul, rojo, amarillo, verde y por último se desmayó.

-¡Yuuri!, despierta- exclama Wolfram preocupado.

-¡Su Majestad!- exclama Günter con los ojos llorosos- Anissina, has matado a Su Majestad, ¿qué le has dado a beber?

-Sólo unas inocentes hierbas aromáticas con una poción para el resfriado- dice algo nerviosa- ¿por qué preguntas?, tienes algún problema con eso.

-Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar- se pone a la defensiva.

-¿Quieres pelear nuevamente?

-¿Qué le pasará a Su Majestad?, lo único que falta es que quedara mudo.

-Eso no va a suceder.

-¿Cómo lo puedes garantizar?, hasta ahora nada ha funcionado como corresponde.

-Ya dejen de pelear- dice Yuuri sin que le salga la voz.

-¡Su Majestad!, oh, Dios, nunca más podré escuchar la melodiosa voz de Su Majestad, este es el peor castigo que pudieron darme...

-Pero si estaba todo bien antes cuando la probé con Gwendal.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?, ¿no puedes hablar?- pregunta preocupada la sexy queen´s.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces, todo ese tiempo que pasé leyendo la biblioteca real, para nada.

-Yuuri, habla, ¡no eres más que un debilucho!, primero te resfrías, luego, te tomas esa bendita poción para el amor y ahora te quedas mudo, ¿qué más va a pasar?... y más encima- sale fuego por los ojos- aceptaste que me estás engañando con una mujerzuela, una bruja de la Tierra, ¡no te lo perdonaré!, ¡adúltero!

-En vez de crear más problemas, busquemos una solución- dice Sou.

-Tiene razón, hay que curar la mudez de Su Majestad, o puede quedar así para siempre.

-¡Anissina!- farfullaba el rubio.

-Wolfram, todo lo hice pensando en la salud de Su Majestad, ¡cómo iba a saber que no resultaría!

-¿Cuál de todos tus inventos ha funcionado alguna vez?

-¡No es un invento!, ¡es una medicina!

-¡Es una medicina para que las personas queden mudas!

-¡Es una medicina para el resfriado!

-Pero al parecer tenía efectos adversos, ¡si hasta mi hermano está mudo!, tienes que remediarlo.

-Lo haré, lo haré... como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer- murmura por lo bajo.

-¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer que la salud de Su Majestad?- murmura Günter.

-Ya pensaré en algo, el poder femenino está de mi lado.

-Ja- suspira Yuuri.

-Aunque estés mudo, estudiarás igual- dice Sou.

Pero Yuuri ya había escapado...

-Se volvió a escapar- dice frustrado.

-¡Atrapenlo!- grita Wolfram- no dejen que se vaya- grita a los guardias.

Yuuri se quedó en un pasadiso, se deslizó por la muralla, estaba más cansado que de costumbre y más silencioso que nunca, ojalá estuviera su amigo Murata para que le ayudara con su problema... pensó.

Decirle a Wolfram que tenía una novia en la Tierra, no fue lo más acertado, pero no halló otra forma, ya que el único tema en común, era precisamente, esa chica invisible.

-Si le digo que me enamoré de una fantasma, jamás me creería- mira al techo- acaso no bastó con el chocolate de San Valentín.

Habían hombres tercos, pero no uno tan cabezota, como su rubio histérico.

Desde el primer momento, no podía mirar a nadie, porque él se exaltaba y se ponía celoso...

-Con que aquí estabas hermanito- sonrió maquiavélicamente Sou, quien sostenía una bolsa en su mano- llegó la hora del estudio, los niños menores hacen casos a sus onii-chan- lo tira de la oreja y se lo lleva a otra habitación.

Yuuri protestó hasta cansarse, en vano, porque nadie lo pudo oír.

-Como sé que eres un amante de la buena lectura, y sobre todo de tu asignatura favorita, Historia Universal, si hay que quitarte los libros para que no te los comas- dice con un amplio sarcasmo.

-¡No!- gritaba y movía la cabeza en ambos sentidos.

-Grita y patalea todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchará- toma un libro- comencemos con la Primera Guerra Mundial.

-Este será mi fin... cada vez que escucho algo de Historia, me tiemblan las piernas, se me nubla la vista y siento que me ahogo- pensaba Yuuri deprimido.

-¡Escúchame!, me he dado el tiempo de venir a enseñarte y tú no pones atención.

-Gomen Sou, no me gusta- decía moviendo los labios.

-Me vale gorro si no te gusta el ramo, tienes que pasarlo o te daré clases hasta cuando te estés bañando.

El Rey se asustó por la amenaza de su onii-chan, sabía que estaba hablando en serio, y los ojos le daba vueltas, aún así, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y con su frente sudorosa, abrió un libro, la primera línea y se quedó dormido.

-¡Yuuri!, despierta- lo regañaba Sou.

-Con que aquí estaban- dijo Wolfram abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Ayudante, despierta a tu prometido, leyó la primera línea y se desmayó.

-¡Yuuri!- dice enojado y se acerca.

AQUÍ VAMOS OTRA VEZ...

-De seguro debes estar soñando con esa mujercita de quinta- lo toma del cuello- ¡despierta de una vez!, ¡adúltero!, ¡debilucho!- lo remecía de un lado al otro.

SUEÑOS DE YUURI...

Tenía una vida normal, si se le puede llamar "normal", que tu madre te vista de mujer, cuando no lo eres, o que tu hermano te sobreproteja al extremo de darte clases particulares en la ducha... soy el Rey de otro mundo, uno que me gusta, tengo un novio histérico y celoso hasta de mis pensamientos y pisadas... he tomado un remedio para el resfriado y resulta que era una poción para el amor, tomé una versión mejorada y quedé mudo, Dios, ¡sálvame!...

FIN DEL SUEÑO CUANDO LE CAE UNA CUBETA CON AGUA...

-¡Despierta!- dice el rubio muy enfadado con una cubeta en sus manos.

-¡Salvenme!- grita asustado e intenta escapar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, amor?- lo toma del cuello.

-Al baño- dice sin voz.

-Al baño, al baño para irte a la Tierra y engañarme con esa bruja de cuarta.

-¡No hay nadie!- grita desesperado.

-Ahora dirás que es un fantasma, como si te pudieras enamorar de uno.

-Sí lo es.

-¡No mientas!, los chicos malos deben ser castigados- murmura cerca de sus labios- tú has sido muy malo, no te quedarán ganas de decir mentiras- lo besa apasionadamente.

Por supuesto que ya se habían quedado solos... el hermano sólo estaba tocando el violín...

-Wolfram- dice Yuuri al separarse del beso.

-Esto es para que nadie pueda besarte, nadie excepto yo puedo tocarte- lo vuelve a besar de una forma más tierna y dulce.

"Si todas las clases de Historia Universal terminaran de esta forma, de seguro tendría el primer lugar"...

Se vuelven a separar y Yuuri murmura algo...

-Enséñame.

-Sólo después de terminar lo que ya hemos iniciado- lo besa y Yuuri entrelaza sus brazos por el cuello.

EN EL PASILLO...

-¡Su Majestad!, su fiel servidor encontrará la cura para su enfermedad- se ata una cinta en la frente el cual decía "lucha"

Mientras que en el laboratorio...

-Creo que se me olvidó agregar esas semillas- toma un frasco pequeño- es mejor experimentar antes de terminar por matar a Su Majestad- Gwendal aterrorizado y amarrado a la silla- di a- le metió la cuchara a la boca con el nuevo remedio- ¡el poder femenino está de mi lado!

EN EL PASILLO...

-Tendré que esperar, al menos no estaré tan solo- dice ya que la sexy queen´s llegó a su lado.

-Vamos a tomar el té.

-Será un placer.

Pequeña Greta en su habitación...

-Y ahora, ¿quién me va a leer un cuento?

continuará...

PD: muchas gracias por el comentario, disfruten este new capi, los quiero un montón, abrazo de oso gigante, bye bye :)


	7. Capítulo 7 NO HUYAS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 7 "NO HUYAS DEL AMOR"

Yuuri entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Wolfram y fue llevado por el rubio hasta la cama que mágicamente apareció... se miraban el uno al otro y una traviesa sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios...

-Si querías que fuese tu profesor, sólo tenías que pedírmelo, Yuuri- le susurró al oído.

-En tiempos como estos no se puede estar estudiando Historia Universal... gracias al baka de mi onii-san, estamos como estamos.

-Menos palabras y déjate llevar... baja por el cuello hasta la camisa que va desabrochando botón por botón, un verdadero juego de seducción que encendía más el escenario.

Sus labios se posaron en ese pecho, plano, moreno, fuerte y juvenil... era toda una delicia escuchar esos gemidos cuando pasaba su lengua por los sonrosados pezones y estos se ponían erectos.

-Wol...fram, no, sigas- gemía y se retorcía arrugando las sábanas con las manos.

-No me detendré, serás mío, por las buenas o por las malas... así quedará bien claro a esa bruja de quinta quién es tu dueño.

Aún en los momentos más íntimos tiene que salir con el "temita"... eso si que era ser mata pasiones...

-¿Por qué hablas de ella?- se levanta bruscamente de la cama Yuuri.

-Porque ella me quiere robar lo que por derecho me pertenece, llámese Yuuri Shibuya.

-¡Si te dije que ella no existe!

-¡No mientas!, los debiluchos no deben decir mentiras o serán castigados.

-Todo iba bien hasta que sacaste nuestro tema periódico... podría ser que alguna vez no se mencione a mi supuesta "novia"

-Sólo si me das un beso- dice caprichoso el rubio.

-Fuiste tú quien empezó, terminalo.

-Será un placer- lo empuja con fuerza a la cama nuevamente y retoma su labor... faltó poco para recuperar ese lapsus ya que sus entrepiernas despertaron más temprano que nunca y reclamaban atención inmediata.

-Esta es la primera vez que hago esto- dice Wolfram nervioso.

-Para mi también- dice sonrojado el Rey.

-Puedo ser un tanto torpe y podría lastimarte.

-Hazlo o te arrepentirás.

Se arrancaron la ropa ya que era molesta, el sólo contemplar sus cuerpos desnudos y tener conciencia de su propia desnudez, era un gran incentivo para excitarse todavía más... ante tal visión de ese ángel de piel blanquecina, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, ante ese Rey, de cabello y ojos negros, fue algo totalmente sublime y fuera de control... el sólo roce de sus miembros erectos ya provocaban descargas eléctricas por sus cuerpos...

-Creo que moriré de tanto placer... dice entre gemidos Yuuri...

Con sus dedos ensalivados, introduce el primero en la virginal entrada del pelinegro, provocando una contracción y un gemido de dolor. Lo fue moviendo en círculos para introducir el segundo y luego el tercero... esa estrechez, ese calor... al penetrarlo lo pudo comprobar... un grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Su Majestad, mientras que el rubio estaba tan extasiado ante esa visión, un Yuuri totalmente sumiso y sumergido en ese mar, entre el placer y el dolor... comenzó a moverse en el interior y con la mano, masajeó el miembro de Yuuri para que se relajara aún más...

Estando de esa manera, en un éxtasis único y unidos, acoplados, era la prueba fiel de que lo amaba tanto para entregarle su virginidad...

Después de esas embestidas, algunas rápidas, otras más localizadas, pudo tocar aquel punto sensible que lo hizo delirar palabras incoherentes, se derramó en el interior y el pelinegro entre ambos...

Cayó en su pecho, fue recibido por esos brazos protectores, y un largo beso los acompañó hasta el atardecer...

Mientras en la biblioteca...

-¡Su Majestad!, su humilde y fiel servidor, estudia fervientemente la cura para su terrible enfermedad- dice con una torre de libros sobre el escritorio.

Mientras que en el laboratorio de Anissina...

-Abre la boca Gwendal- lo fuerza a beber un jarabe que incluía esas extrañas "semillas"

-¿Qué es esto?- reclama poniendo cara de pocos amigos al beber ese líquido.

-¡Recuperaste la voz!, no cabe duda que soy una genio y que al fin he encontrado la cura para las enfermedades de Su Majestad... ja ja ja- pone los brazos a cada lado.

-Anissina, quiero que me lean un cuento- dice Greta a punto de llorar.

-Ya voy pequeña- dice.

-Yo quiero ahora, por favor- se aferra tanto a su delantal que lo tira con la mano y Anissina termina por quebrar al frasco con la medicina.

-¡No!- grita tanto que hasta Günter termina por caerse de la escalera en la biblioteca y le caen unos libros en la cabeza.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunta Sou, quien bebía un delicioso té junto a la sexy queen´s.

-De seguro debió ser que uno de los tantos inventos de Anissina falló.

-Y ni siquiera había anotado la receta... me quiero morir- dice cayendo lentamente al suelo.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡todo es culpa de Greta!, ah- se larga a llorar ruidosamente.

HABITACIÓN DE SU MAJESTAD...

Wolfram y Yuuri permanecían acostados, desnudos sobre la cama, cuando en eso...

-¡Su Majestad!, tenemos una emergencia- entra Conrad sin percatarse de nada- lo siento- dice avergonzado- vendré en otro momento- sale cerrando la puerta y poniendo un letrero de "no molestar"

-¡Conrad!, ¡Conrad nos vio Wolfram!- estornuda.

-Era sólo mi hermano.

EN EL SALÓN...

-¿Dónde está Yuuri?, hace rato que lo estoy esperando- dice una chica alta, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violetas, vestida con uniforme escolar.

-Su Majestad está ocupado- dice Conrad algo avergonzado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretende permanecer aquí?, lo he estado esperando por semanas, yo que soy su novia no debería ser así- reclama con tono de enfado la chica.

-¿Tú eres novia de Yuuri?- pregunta Conrad sorprendido.

-Si, soy su compañera de clases, su amigo Murata me ha traído aquí.

-Así que el gran sabio lo ha hecho...

-¿Cómo están?- dice Murata.

-Esto podría ser problemático- dice Conrad.

-¿Qué has dicho?- murmura una conocida voz de histeria y con fuego en sus ojos, además de que su aura era negrísima y espantaba hasta los buenos pensamientos.

-Ah, Wolfram, esta chica es- alcanza a decir Murata cuando la "chica" quedó rostizada por el conjuro de fuego del rubio.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?- grita histérica- ¡arruinaste mi peinado!

-Se puede saber, cómo, cuándo y dónde, conoces a Yuuri.

-Somos compañeros de clase, además que hace dos meses que estamos saliendo- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡La voy a matar!- Conrad lo detiene antes que le arrancara el cabello.

-Sáquela de aquí gran sabio.

-Eso haré.

-No me habías dicho lo peligroso que son aquí, son unos salvajes incivilizados.

-Estamos en otro mundo, ni que fueras una princesa- dice fastidiado.

-Al menos ya estamos aquí.

HABITACIÓN DE SU MAJESTAD...

-Ah, ¿dónde está Wolfram?- pregunta Yuuri medio adormilado- debió ir al baño.

-¡Yuuri!, ¡explica de una buena vez quién es esa bruja!- grita Wolfram fuera de si y abriendo las puertas de golpe.

-¿Qué?, ¿quién?- pregunta extrañado.

-Con que aquí estabas, amor mío- entra la chica y se abalanza sobre el cuello para robarle un beso al pelinegro.

-¡La mataré!- iba a conjurar el hechizo, cuando Conrad lo detiene.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... Sayaka-chan...

-Vine a buscarte, mi amor- responde con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

LABORATORIO...

-¡Todo es culpa de Greta!, ah- seguía llorando como una Magdalena.

-Ya, Greta, Anissina podrá hacer la medicina de nuevo, no llores más o te dará fiebre- dice Gwendal.

-Lo siento mucho... decía entre hipidos.

-He fracasado- murmura la chica- ¡Cómo no fui a escribirla!

BIBLIOTECA...

Günter dormía una plácida siesta...

EN EL BALCÓN...

-Ah, este té está delicioso- decía la Reina.

-Así es, parece una receta especial- comparte Sou.

-La próxima vez que vengas, te enseñaré cómo prepararla.

-De esa forma se le enseñaré a mi madre, muchas gracias.

-De nada, es todo un placer tenerte en mi castillo.

-Ya tengo que volver a la Tierra, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes de la universidad.

-Es una pena, que tengas que irte.

-Ya vendré otro día, además, parecía que Yuuri se volverá un experto en Historia Universal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues verá... ya lo sabrá.

-No me dejes en ascuas.

-Wolfram se lo dirá...

HABITACIÓN DE SU MAJESTAD...

-Eres un adúltero, debilucho, y tú eres una bruja de quinta.

-¿Podrían dejarme a solas con mi novio?, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¡YUURI!- rugió el rubio.

-Esto no es lo que parece... Dios mío, ¡quiero despertar de esta pesadilla!

Continuará...

PD: muchas gracias por comentar, kyaaa, este capi tiene lemon, no soy tan genial para esos temas, pero se hace el intento jajaja, ya se acerca el final del fanfic, disfruten el capi, nos leemos en la semana, abrazo de oso!


	8. ¿Tenías novia? no la conozco

Capítulo 8 ¿Y TENÍAS NOVIA?, NO LA CONOZCO

-¡Yuuri!- se le cuelga del cuello nuevamente Sayaka- te he extrañado tanto, ¿por qué me haces sufrir tanto?, pasan meses que no te veo- le reclama haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Sayaka, ¿cómo viniste aquí?

-Me ha traído Murata-kun, sabes es un amor de chico, me alegro que tengas tan buenos amigos.

Yuuri mira a Murata con cara de pocos amigos.

-La he traído porque iba a saltar de un puente y la rescaté a tiempo- dice a modo de disculpa.

-Sayaka-chan, cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes hacer esa clase de deportes extremos.

-Lo sé, amor, pero, es que esa sensación de adrenalina es indescriptible, ya sabes, el viento que choca directamente contra tu rostro es espectacular- dice emocionada- ¿cuánto tiempo más permanecerás desnudo?

-Lo siento- se cubre rápidamente.

-¿Quién es él?- apunta a Wolfram que si estaba rojo de furia era poco, si hasta fue ignorado por los involucrados.

-Él, verás.

-¡Soy su prometido!, nosotros nos vamos a casar.

-¿Es eso cierto, amor?- un aura malvada la envolvió- no soy celosa.

-Ah- a todos los presentes les cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo eso?, no me vas a decir por lo menos, "me engañaste desde el principio", o "me voy a morir si no estás"- preguntó extrañado Yuuri.

-Tú crees que soy de esa clase de chicas que están todo el día llorando por los rincones y esas cosas... yo soy moderna, no me importa compartirte, con tal que yo sea siempre la primera, claro está, a él lo puedes dejar más adelante, da lo mismo.

-¿Qué?... ¡Su Majestad se va a casar!- exclama Günter totalmente desconsolado- y yo que todo este tiempo lo he servido a pesar de que no me mire demasiado, ni me haga muchas preguntas... yo, que daría la vida y más por usted, ¡se va a casar con esa mujercita extraña!

-No soy mujercita, me llamo Sayaka.

-Para el caso es lo mismo, mujercita es mejor que usurpadora y ladrona de novios- dice Wolfram irritado.

-Yuuri, volvamos a la Tierra, te extraño tanto, onegai- le dice suplicante.

-No lo creo, tengo muchos asuntos que resolver.

-Mou!, no me vengas con cuentos de vaqueros, sería mejor que cambies el repertorio que ese ya está oxidado.

-Es lo mismo, además yo no vengo de vacaciones ni a jugar a este mundo.

-Si, lo sé, pero te extraño, ¿tú no?- carita de cachorrito abandonado, con hambre y falto de sueño.

-Ni siquiera había reparado en tu presencia hasta que apareciste.

-Eso significa que...- separándose de él y tomando vuelo para tirar encima de él con tanta fuerza que lo bota de la cama- ¡entonces viviremos juntos aquí, en Nuevo Makoku!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos a la vez y con los ojos como platos.

-¡Ahora si que la voy a matar!- exclama el joven y es golpeado por detrás y éste queda inconsciente.

-Eso es una locura, no puedes quedarte aquí.

-Mi vida está a tu lado, aquí puedo practicar todo lo que quiera mis deportes extremos y te tengo a ti- refriega su mejilla contra la del joven Rey.

-Yo también quiero hacer eso- dice Günter quien estaba en un rincón.

-Yuuri, ella no se puede quedar aquí- interviene Conrad.

-Tienes razón, Sayaka, lo mejor para ti es que te marches a tu casa.

-No, yo quiero estar con Yuuri- se aferra tanto que lo deja sin respiración.

-No... puedo... respirar- dice Yuuri casi azul.

-Lo siento, es mi abrazo de oso super especial.

-Es cierto, se lo ha hecho a todos los chicos del colegio, incluso a los profesores- dice Murata.

-Ya veo- dice en un suspiro el pelinegro- espera, pero en el colegio hay uno que es un pervertido.

-Ah, te refieres a ese, le di una patada que jamás olvidará- ríe al recordarlo.

-Tiene razón, todavía está en coma, lleva así un mes, ya lo dan por muerto- recuerda el episodio Murata.

-Bien hecho, se lo merecía- toma su pijama y se lo coloca.

-Ah!, la piel morena de Su Majestad, me muero- le sangra la nariz a Günter- perdón he tenido malos pensamientos.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a cenar?- dice de pronto la Sexy Queen´s.

-Buena idea.

-¿Qué le pasó a Wolfram?

-Demasiada sesiones de pintura fresca- dice Conrad llevándose a su hermano de la habitación.

-Entonces, vamos todos al comedor.

-Si- todos se van retirando de la habitación.

Yuuri queda solo para que terminara de vestirse con su uniforme escolar negro... esto era un problema, más que un problema...

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa y rayos salían de los ojos de Sayaka y Wolfram...

-Bueno, etto, esto es una ocasión un tanto especial- dice la Sexy Queen´s, está de visita la novia de Su Majestad.

-Mi nombre es Sayaka Minami, mucho gusto- se levanta de la silla y hace una reverencia.

-Greta estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Greta?- pregunta Yuuri preocupado.

-¿Qué pasará con Wolfram?- se larga a llorar- ella es la novia, entonces, ¿tú seguirás siendo mi papá?- pregunta con tanta pena que le partió el corazón.

-Siempre seré tu papá.

-Pero yo quiero a Wolfram para ti, no a esa chica de ahí- la apunta con el dedo.

-Greta, cálmate pequeña o te dará fiebre por tanto llorar.

-Pero... -haciendo pucheros.

-Tienes que elegir debilucho... o ella o yo- dice Wolfram poniendo un ultimátum.

-Yo...- empieza a titubear.

Mientras todos esperaban impacientes la respuesta...

-Yo... ¿puedo ir al baño?

Más de alguno se cayó de sus asientos.

-Responde ahora, no es algo que sea imposible- le dice el rubio mirándole fijamente.

-Yo... se los diré en el próximo capítulo...

-¿Cómo es eso?, o ahora o nunca- le retan todos.

-Pero es que... ¡voy a ir a estudiar!- sale corriendo del comedor.

-¡Atrápenlo!, que no escape- ordena Wolfram.

Yuuri corrió al baño y se encerró con llave... debía regresar a la Tierra, y cuanto antes...

El baño estaba lleno de agua y se lanzó, pero lo único que consiguió fue chocar con el cemento...

Pasaron las horas y se quedó con las ropas mojadas...

-No de nuevo... ¡achu!- estornuda y cae golpeándose la cabeza confundido por el vapor del agua caliente.

continuará...

PD: muchas gracias por seguir este fic :)


	9. LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN

Capítulo 9 "LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN, EXCEPTO LOS ACCIDENTES"

NUEVO MAKOKU, CASTILLO PACTO DE SANGRE.

Para qué mencionar algunos sucesos que ocurrieron en el Castillo...

De poner jabón a la pasta dental en el cepillo de Sayaka, hasta una serpiente en la cama de Wolfram, y cómo fue que ocurrieron todas estas cosas, muy sencillo...

Wolfram se fue a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes, y cómo no, si Sayaka se llevaba pegada como lapa a la espalda de Yuuri, tanto que incluso quería quedarse toda la noche cuidándolo luego que lo hallaron inconsciente en el baño y con más de 40 de fiebre.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo bruja!- grita el rubio fuera de sus casillas.

-Tú, cállate, eres tú quien se está interponiendo entre los dos, ¿qué ideas le metiste a mi Yuu-chan?

-No escuché que se quejara- le dice el rubio.

-¡Cállate!, apenas Yuu-chan se ponga bien, me lo llevaré de aquí, y ni creas que lo podrás ver algún día.

-Yuuri es mi prometido.

-En la otra vida mi amor, él es mío.

-Sabes que ni siquiera se acordó de ti.

-Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, él me ama a mi, a ti, sólo te está utilizando.

-¿Y qué no eras celosa?

-No lo soy, al contrario, estoy siendo realista, él te dejará, lo doy firmado.

-Lo lamentarás bruja, ni creas que podrás dormir en paz hoy.

-Lo mismo digo- salían rayos de sus ojos que chocaban con los del otro.

HABITACIÓN DEL REY...

-¡Su Majestad!- exclama Günter- soy un completo inútil, ni siquiera he podido salvarlo de ese cruel y despiadado resfriado, oh, que no daría porque usted estuviese bien, totalmente repuesto- dice arrodillado al lado de la cama de Yuuri- por favor, perdóneme- al borde del llanto.

-Günter, Yuuri se pondrá bien- añade Conrad- Gisela lo revisó.

-Pero... por más que he buscado y buscado, no encuentro la cura para que no vuelva a pasar... he leído 200 libros y ninguna respuesta.

-En el pensamiento los habrás leído- pensó Conrad y le caía una gotita de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está Yuuri?- pregunta Greta preocupada.

-Se va a poner bien- dice Conrad- es hora de que vayas a dormir.

-Anissina dijo que me leería una de sus historias- dice feliz.

-Es una muy buena noticia- sonríe el mayor- te llevaré al laboratorio.

LABORATORIO ANISSINA...

-Ya casi... ya casi- murmura, y es que hace dos días que no se cambiaba de ropa y anotaba con sumo cuidado en un pergamino la ultra formula de su ultra nuevo invento para curar toda clase de maleficios.

-¡Anissina, ya estoy aquí!- exclama Greta feliz.

-¡Oh no!- al girarse botó la botella del super invento y el líquido cayó sobre los pergaminos... el resultado, totalmente inservible.

-¡No!- comienza a llorar Greta- ¡he arruinado el invento de Anissina!,¡todo es culpa de Greta!,¡ah!- gritando.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- se pregunta Gwendal quien pasaba por ese lugar, vio a la pequeña llorando y a Anissina golpeando su cabeza contra la pared- creo que me tomaré un calmante, he leído tanto que estoy viendo y escuchando voces- bosteza- a dormir- se va.

Wolfram estaba mas que picado, primero Yuuri le juró que no existía nadie, y ahora resulta que hasta novia tenía el muy mentiroso, es un debilucho y más encima, mentiroso, pero esta se las pagaría y de la peor manera.

Sacó un poco de jabón y esperó pacientemente hasta que vio que Sayaka salía de su habitación (n/a al lado de la de Yuuri), y aprovechó de revisar sus cosas, halló algo interesante, un cepillo dental.

-Esa bruja sabrá lo que es lavarse la boca con jabón- ríe maliciosamente- espera detrás de una pared.

-Ya es hora de lavarse los dientes- se lleva su cepillo de dientes al baño- lo moja un poco con agua, le agrega la pasta dental y comienza a cepillarse con suma rapidez- ¿por qué esta cosa hace tanta espuma?- se pregunta la chica- ¡tiene jabón!- exclama para sus adentros- mi hermanito y sus bromas, cuando regrese a la tierra le pondré chinches a sus zapatillas- se enjuaga la boca muchas veces y le quedó un mal sabor. Luego salió del baño, se puso su pijama, pero no se dio cuenta que la parte donde va la cabeza- ¡estaba cocido!, casi se asfixia al tratar de respirar- onii-chan, te pondré cianuro en tu pastel de chocolate- piensa llena de rabia- saca una polera de su bolso y se la coloca- al menos esto me ayudará un poco.

Wolfram se quedó esperando, esperando, y se quedó dormido, en el frío pasillo...

Sayaka, lo vio dormido y lo encontró tan lindo, parecía hasta "pasable".

-Esto será divertido- ríe- lo llevo a rastras a la pieza de él y sacó de un frasco, una serpiente, la puso sobre la cama y salió del lugar.

La serpiente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, buscando algo que morder... el príncipe no se daba ni por enterado... la serpiente fue bajando de la cama, hasta que comenzó a subir por la pierna de Wolfram...

-Ah, ¿por qué se siente húmedo?- decía el rubio adormilado- ¿qué es esto?- ve a la serpiente enredada en su pierna y se atemoriza- tranquilo, tranquilo- la toma por la cabeza y la retira de su pierna, luego va hacia la ventana de su pieza y la tira al exterior.

AL OTRO DÍA...

Yuuri ya estaba un poco más recuperado, pero la situación seguía de igual manera.

Si Sayaka le servía una taza de té, Wolfram se hacia el caído y botaba el té, luego para el almuerzo, el Rey se levantó y la misma cosa...

Sayaka tomaba la sal y la ponía encima, Wolfram se levantaba de la mesa y su vaso con agua fue a parar al cabello de la chica.

-¿Pero qué haces?- le pregunta más que enojada- me he levantado tres horas antes para alisarme el pelo.

-Wolfram, compórtate- dice la Reina.

-Pero madre...

-Nada, ve a tu habitación.

-No soy un niño- reclama.

-Te estás comportando como uno, ve a tu habitación.

Sayaka rió complacida y Wolfram se fue del comedor.

Se encerró en su habitación e hizo lo siguiente...

Una pluma, pergaminos y "plan de emergencia", objetivo: "la bruja robanovios"

1- Preparar una cubeta con agua y amarrarla a la manilla de la puerta, cosa que cada vez que abra, se lave el pelo.

2- Si hace deportes extremos, invitarla y cuando se lance, cortar la cuerda y que se la lleve la corriente del río.

3- Besar a Yuuri frente a ella apenas se dé la ocasión, eso la volverá loca.

4- Someter a Yuuri a largas sesiones de tortura erótica.

5- Pretender debilidad y atacar con todas las fuerzas.

6- Enviarle anónimos, mensajes de muerte.

Luego de releerlo varias veces, lo enrolló y se puso manos a la obra.

Le ordenó a un soldado que hiciera lo de la cubeta con agua, pero primero que nada, asegurarse de que la bruja, estuviese allí y lo otro, cómo hacerla salir.

Todo estaba listo, entonces...

Toca puerta...

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Sayaka con su cabello liso perfecto.

-Soy Wolfram, Yuuri te mandó a llamar.

-Ah, mi Yuu-chan- abrió la puerta y le cayó el agua, tanto a Sayaka, como a Wolfram- Oh, no, mi liso perfecto, quedó arruinado- hace un puchero- si es por Yuu-chan, no importa- sale corriendo botando al rubio al suelo.

-Demonios- reclama Wolfram, algo empapado.

Sayaka, caminaba por el pasillo y encuentra una nota bajo la rendija de su puerta.

Siento mucho lo de antes, me he comportado como un crío, te invito a hacer deportes extremos.

Atte, Wolfram van Bielefield.

-¡Deportes extremos!, ¡deportes extremos!- pone los ojos con forma de corazón y un brillo de maldad también- respondió afirmativamente- que bueno que he traído mi equipo de deportes, es genial- sonríe.

Salen los dos a caballo, con todo y equipo.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿no vas a gritar como una nena?- le dice Sayaka.

-¡Pues claro que no, yo soy un hombre!- aunque por lo bajo, le temblaban las piernas.

-Este es el lugar más alto del castillo- dice la chica mirando hacia abajo- es genial.

-Si- murmura el rubio mirando con un ataque de vértigo.

-Me lanzaré primero, apuesto a que no podrás hacerlo- se arregló sus cuerdas y se lanzó al vacío.

-Es mi oportunidad- saca un cuchillo y corta las cuerdas, para su mala suerte, un hombre iba pasando y la salva.

-Muchas gracias- lo mira algo sonrojada.

-De nada señorita, alguien tan hermosa como usted no debería suicidarse.

-No pretendía eso, son deportes extremos- baja el rostro apenada.

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿tiene fiebre?

-No es nada- baja de sus brazos- lo siento- hace una reverencia y se marcha corriendo.

-Otra vez fallé- se quita el equipo y baja con sumo cuidado, evitando mirar al suelo.

Sayaka había tomado el caballo y regresó sola al castillo Pacto de Sangre...

Wolfram, estaba más que histérico, ya que entró a la habitación de Yuuri y allí estaba ella, abrazándole, llorando de que casi muere en un accidente, y que un chico guapo la había salvado.

-Sayaka-chan, deberías dejar los deportes extremos- dice Yuuri preocupado.

-Pero... a mi me encantan, amor- le toma el brazo.

-Wolfram, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta Yuuri algo cohibido.

-Sal de aquí, bruja- le ordena.

-No quiero- se cruza de brazos como una niña caprichosa.

-Por favor, Sayaka, tengo que hablar con mi prometido.

-¡Pero!, yo soy...

-Por favor...

-Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado- le besa fugazmente en los labios y se retira.

-Yuuri, ¡eres un debilucho mentiroso!, con que no tenías novia, ¿quién es ella?- pregunta al fin paseando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

-Ella, morirá, por eso, cree que soy su novio, esa es la verdad.

-¿Qué?, eso debe ser uno de tus cuentos, no te creo, ella está más sana que un yoghurt.

-No, te equivocas, Sayaka-chan, cree que yo soy su novio, pero en realidad, sólo es un favor que estoy haciendo, ya que ella...

-Yuuri, sabes que no es bueno decir mentiras...

-¡No lo es!, ella hace algún tiempo, le cuesta despertar por las mañanas, en cualquier momento, podría no despertar jamás... mi mamá la conoce desde que nació y ambos jugábamos juntos cuando me vestían de mujer... el tiempo fue pasando e hicimos una promesa, yo sería su novio hasta que ella muriese.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Le pedí a Murata que la vigilara mientras yo estaba aquí, pero, si la ha traído es porque no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Ni pienses que creeré todas esas patrañas- le golpea en la mejilla- ¿sabes cuánto he pensado sobre esto?...

-Lo siento... sólo te pido un poco más de paciencia si es posible, hacer de este tiempo un recuerdo feliz para ella- le mira suplicante.

-Lo pensaré- sale del cuarto.

Sayaka estaba desmayada en el pasillo y la llevaron rápidamente hacia su habitación...

-¿Es eso cierto Gran Sabio?- le pregunta Günter.

-Si, Yuuri me lo contó hace un tiempo atrás- responde secamente.

-Qué triste situación- dice Conrad.

-Y, ¿por qué la trajiste?- le pregunta Günter.

-Porque tal vez jamás vuelva a despertar- responde y los mira fijamente, en eso entra Gisela diceindo que Sayaka-chan, estaba muy grave.

continuará...

Especial...

FLASH BACK...

-Yuuri-kun, ¿serías mi novio hasta que yo muera?- le pregunta la chica sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿estás enferma?- pregunta arreglando su vestido.

-No viviré mucho tiempo, ¿serías mi novio?- pregunta nuevamente y poniendo el dedo meñique en señal de promesa.

-Lo prometo, seré tu novio hasta que mueras- cruzan sus meñiques...

-Yuu-chan, me alegro mucho- piensa Sayaka y separan sus dedos- ¿qué te parece una taza de té?

-Está bien, tengo mucha sed- responde el chico sonriendo.

-Si Yuu-chan es feliz, yo también puedo sonreír- piensa y le sonríe ampliamente.

FIN FLASH BACK...


	10. LA FELICIDAD SABE AMARGA

Capítulo 10 "LA FELICIDAD SABE AMARGA"

NUEVO MAKOKU...

CASTILLO PACTO DE SANGRE

Yuuri estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su "novia" Sayaka. Tenía mal aspecto, aunque estuviese dormida.

-No volverá a despertar, no lo hará- dice el pelinegro molesto.

-Yuuri- pronunció el rubio y es que se sentía fatal por todas las cosas que había hecho.

-Ella vino aquí por eso, quería verte antes de morir- dice el Gran Sabio.

-¿Ella lo sabía?, ¡baka!- exclama dolido Yuuri.

-Tendrás que estar preparado para lo peor- añadió Murata.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dice el Rey y sale corriendo.

-¡Yuuri!- exclama preocupado Wolfram.

-Tendré que llevarme el cuerpo de Sayaka-chan a la tierra, para que la entierren como corresponde.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenían ellos dos?- pregunta interesado el ojiverde.

-Ellos se conocieron cuando eran niños, más que nada eran amigos, esa idea de ser "novios", no fueron realmente eso, el único capricho que cumplía Shibuya era que iban siempre de la mano.

-Ese debilucho, me va a escuchar- se va de muy mal humor en búsqueda de su prometido.

Yuuri se fue al campo de béisbol, necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que vendría... tenía sus sentimientos hechos un lío.

-Así que aquí estabas debilucho, te estaba buscando por todas partes.

-No quiero pelear Wolfram.

-No vine a pelear- le aforra un puño que hace caer a Yuuri al suelo- ¡ve a verla ahora mismo!, ¿es esta la forma de demostrarle tu aprecio?, ¿ahora la abandonas?, si no vas con ella, te juro que te mataré de una u otra forma- dice muy alterado Wolfram- ¿acaso no significa nada para ti?

-Wol...fram- pronunció Yuuri tocándose la mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe- recordaba la sonrisa de Sayaka cuando la veía, tan llena de vida y las veces en que aguardaba en su cuarto a que despertase de ese letargo en el que se sumergía...- se fue corriendo al castillo.

Corrió botando todo a su paso, hasta que casi sin aliento, ordenó que todos salieran de la habitación... así fue.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, y le tomó una mano... se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo, casi no respiraba la chica...

-Sayaka-chan, estoy aquí, como todas las otras veces, ¿lo recuerdas?- comienza a decir Yuuri algo emocionado.

Conocerte fue muy bueno, te quiero mucho, amiga, todo ese juego de ser novios, fue muy divertido, el que vinieras aquí a verme, fue un lindo detalle, aunque sí que me sorprendió cuando me besaste... antes nunca lo habías hecho...

Por otro lado, si esta es la ocasión en que no nos veremos más, esta es mi forma de despedirme de ti, extrañamente me siento muy triste, debe ser la sensación de que ya no voy a poder protegerte de tus juegos extremos...

Recuerdas aquella vez en que decidiste lanzarte en un picado desde un acantilado al mar, fue por mucha suerte que alguien pasaba y te salvara, un chico se lanzó desde un bote, ya que la corriente te llevaba de un lado a otro y tú intentabas nadar con todas tus fuerzas, pero te hundías... me preocupé mucho... y aún así, con todo ese frío, tú sonreíste cuando te dije "baka", pero luego lloraste al notar que me habías preocupado.

Otra ocasión, fue cuando nos fuimos de campamento con el curso, y se te ocurrió la brillante idea de subirte a un árbol, el más alto, según tú, para ver mejor el paisaje, la rama no fue capaz de sostener tu cuerpo y caíste al pasto, te quebraste una pierna, tu madre casi me mata y mi madre, me castigó, diciéndome que era un mal novio al exponerte al peligro.

Aunque posea poderes, sea Rey de esta país, tenga un castillo y una servidumbre que me sirve, no puedo salvarte de tu enfermedad, sólo velar que descanses... y decirte todas estas cosas, los buenos momentos no olvidaré jamás...

Conociste a Wolfram, si es un poco histérico, pero lo quiero, a pesar de que me llame "debilucho" y nos expongamos a peligros mayores como lo son las guerras, las cuales detesto, quiero este país, me siento bien aquí... me acostumbré un poco a este estilo de vida, aunque deba seguir estudiando mucho, y también deba viajar de vez en cuando a ver a mi familia, mis compañeros y amigos... puedes estar tranquila, Sayaka-chan, estaré bien, lo prometo- le da un beso en la mano y le acaricia la mejilla... todo estará bien.

Sayaka seguía profundamente dormida, aunque a lo lejos escuchó todo lo que le había dicho Yuuri, su Yuu-chan, en el fondo, siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero la única forma de que lo sentía suyo, era cuando lo tomaba de la mano, así parecían una pareja como cualquier otra, pero su "novio", ya había escogido a Wolfram, aunque fuera un chico, le pareció que era una buena persona, por eso podía dejarlo en sus manos... así podría descansar por fin, si no hubiese conocido a Yuu-chan, tal vez no habría durado tantos años... por él, podía seguir viviendo, ahora que comprobaba de que era feliz, ya su labor terminó... poco a poco dejó de respirar...

-Todo estará bien, estoy aquí, contigo- le dijo Yuuri y siguió con su mano tomada a la de ella.

-Gracias, Yuu-chan- fue su último pensamiento antes de partir...

Yuuri, después de eso... lloró... había contenido tanto las lágrimas que hablar todo ese tiempo, fue un verdadero martirio para él... se quedó allí, hasta que Murata entró a la habitación.

-Debo llevarme el cuerpo a la tierra, Shibuya, lo siento- dice el chico de gafas.

El Rey, sólo atinó a retirarse de la habitación, ni siquiera respondió a algo, tampoco a los gritos de Wolfram, estaba totalmente ido en sus pensamientos...

-Él se pondrá bien, lo superará- dice el Gran Sabio.

-Yuuri- murmura Wolfram preocupado.

Todos se reunieron a cenar, pero ninguno probaba bocado, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y Yuuri no apareció en el comedor...

-Todo estará bien- se repite a si mismo el Rey, quien se quedó encerrado en su habitación... debía ser capaz de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, pero era muy difícil.

Wolfram fue a verlo... pero la puerta estaba con cerradura, así que se quedó afuera y le dijo...

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, era una buena chica, recuerdala como era, eso es lo mejor, pero como eres un debilucho, tal vez te tome más tiempo entender lo que te digo.

-¡No me llames debilucho!- se escuchó desde adentro.

Al escuchar eso, Wolfram se sintió más tranquilo, era el Yuuri de siempre. Iba a partir, cuando la puerta se abre y una mano lo tira hacia adentro.

-No me dejes solo, por favor- lo abraza.

-No estás solo, Yuuri- le devuelve el abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas de su prometido sobre su hombro.

Wolfram estaba más tranquilo al hecho de que no iba a aparecer ninguna otra chica llamada Sayaka-novia-de-Yuuri, pero tuvo unos toques amargos... a veces la felicidad toma ese sabor... al comprobar que al que amas, aunque tú estés a su lado no es capaz de sentirla... el rubio creyó que si ella no estaba, Yuuri iba a volver a ser el mismo, se equivocó... para él, ella era muy importante, tanto como para llorar de esta manera... tomaría tiempo que volviera a sonreír, pero él se encargaría de ello...

-Todo estará bien... Yuuri- le susurra Wolfram.

-Gracias, Wolfram- responde bajo, separándose del abrazo y mirando a su prometido.

-¡Eres un debilucho!- exclama el rubio

-¡No me llames debilucho!- responde Yuuri.

-¡Sí lo eres!- añade Wolfram.

-¡No lo soy!- se defiende Yuuri.

-¡Cállate!- ordena el ojiverde.

-¡No lo haré!- responde el pelinegro.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, porque sus labios se unieron en un beso, tierno y dulce...

Continuará...

PD: un abrazo y nos queda el último capi que lo subiré dentro de la semana, gracias a Hana Skyle, por sus comentarios y seguir este fanfic, cuídense, abrazo de oso gigante :) los quiero!


	11. CUANDO EL AMOR DOMINA

Capitulo 11 "CUANDO EL AMOR DOMINA"...

CASTILLO PACTO DE SANGRE...

COMEDOR...

-Voy a regresar a la Tierra- dice Yuuri decidido mirando a todos los presentes.

-Pero eso será por unos días para ver a tu madre y familia, de ahí, volverás- dice Wolfram luego de salir de su estado de shock.

-No Wolfram, me voy a quedar en la Tierra, para siempre.

-¡Su Majestad nos abandona!- grita Günter y corre de un lado al otro.

-¡No puedes!, ¡este Reino te necesita!, tu pueblo, te necesita, eres el Rey Yuuri, no puedes dejarlos botados.

-Necesito tiempo Wolfram, por favor, me iré hoy mismo- se levanta de la silla- si me disculpan, me retiro.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- pregunta Gwendal- ¿vas a abandonar tus ideales por esa chica?

-Sólo quiero un tiempo, necesito pensar y acá no puedo hacerlo.

-Yuuri, entonces te acompañaré- dice Conrad.

-Conrad, tú debes ver que todo esté en orden.

-Yuuri- se acerca Greta- ¿nos vas a abandonar?- pregunta al borde del llanto- ¿Greta se va a quedar sin papá?

-No mi pequeña, tú vienes conmigo- dice el Rey tomando a la niña en brazos.

-Si Greta va, yo también iré- dice Wolfram- yo también soy su padre.

-¡Su Majestad!, no se vaya por favor, qué hará su servidor sin su presencia que me llena todos los días, me ilumina más que un sol- dice el mayor.

-Por favor, déjenme partir- les pidió el Rey.

-No te irás sin mí- le dijo Wolfram- si te atreves a dejarme, te mataré- lo miró a los ojos con rudeza.

-Entonces, trae lo necesario, nos vamos a la Tierra- dice rendido Yuuri.

-¿Dónde está el Gran Sabio?- preguntó la madre de Wolfram.

-Él ya se fue a la Tierra, para que pudiesen dar sepultura a Sayaka-chan- responde Conrad.

-Ya veo- dice la mujer bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Madre, voy a irme con mi prometido y mi hija a la Tierra- dice Wolfram.

-Que te vaya bien hijo, cuídate.

Yuuri se había adelantado para ir a su dormitorio y ordenar un poco sus cosas... en eso entra Wolfram...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre tu decisión?- pregunta el rubio.

-Porque lo acabo de pensar- responde el pelinegro.

-Pensabas irte y dejarme, ¿por qué?

-Más que dejarte, necesito tiempo, quiero retomar parte de mi vida que sabes que existe en otro lugar, ya era el momento de partir.

-No pensabas regresar.

-Por un instante, no lo iba a hacer, pero tú me hiciste recobrar la sensatez e iba a volver, cuando estuviese con más claridad y más tranquilo.

-Iré contigo y que a tu madre no se le ocurra vestirme nuevamente de mujer.

-De todas formas, le harás caso, tiene esa cosa de que siempre gana.

-Al menos Greta va a ir con nosotros.

-Somos sus padres, debe ir donde nosotros estemos.

-¿Terminaste?, ¿vamos a darnos un baño?- pregunta el rubio.

-Está bien- dice Yuuri y salen del cuarto.

A unos pasos estaba Greta con su equipaje listo.

Corrió donde estaba Yuuri y lo abrazó, éste la tomó en brazos y se fueron los tres al baño.

Llegado a dicho lugar, el agua se convirtió en un remolino al centro, Yuuri ya estaba algo acostumbrado, así que con Greta entraron y fueron aborbidos por ese efecto, Wolfram también los siguió y así llegaron a la famosa Tierra.

TIERRA, CASA YUURI...

-okaa-san se va a dar un baño antes de dormir- dice la madre del Rey, quien iba con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

La tina estaba llena de agua y salieron los chicos y la pequeña Greta.

-¿Okaa-san?- pregunta Yuuri por la silueta que se veía a través de la puerta.

-Nananana- venía tarareando la mujer sin percatarse de las "visitas"

-Okaa-san, no deberías...- dice Yuuri antes que su madre se sacara la toalla.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡hay un pervertido en el baño!- grita la mujer y comienza a lanzar lo que tuviese en frente hacia esa voz.

-¿Qué pasó, okaa-san?- pregunta Sou-chan, quien entra al escuchar tanto alboroto.

-¡Yuuri, despierta!- lo zamarreaba Wolfram, ya que de todas los objetos contundentes que le lanzó su madre, unos cuantos lo aturdieron.

-¿Yuu-chan?, ¡Yuu-chan ha vuelto!- exclama la mujer con una silla en la mano la cual estaba dispuesta a lanzar.

-Y también su prometido y su hija- dice Sou.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE...

Los involucrados estaban con ropas secas, mientras tanto, Yuuri permanecía inconsciente en su habitación, Wolfram bebía una soda fría junto a Greta en el comedor.

-¿Y esta sorpresa?, ¿por qué vinieron a la Tierra?- pregunta su suegra ya vestida.

-Porque de esa forma prevengo de que ese debilucho no se escape de sus obligaciones.

-Si que se están llevando de maravilla- dice la mujer feliz.

-Así es- responde el rubio algo sonrojado.

-Yuu-chan ya debe haber despertado- saca un vaso con agua- le llevaré esto para que se refresque un poco.

La madre sube al cuarto y ve que Yuuri todavía seguía "durmiendo", por lo que, se acercó y le arrojó el vaso con agua en la cara.

El Maou se levantó de golpe de la cama y tosiendo por el agua que había ingerido involuntariamente.

-Okaa-san- logra decir Yuuri.

-Yuu-chan, bienvenido a casa- dice la madre abrazando a su hijo- tu prometido y tu hija te esperan en el comedor.

-Está bien- se levanta de la cama y baja las escaleras encontrándose con Wolfram y Greta.

-¡Yuuri!, ¿estás bien?- pregunta la niña quien se acercó corriendo hacia el Rey.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor, gracias Greta- dice y le sonríe.

-¿Aquí viviremos?- pregunta bostezando.

-Así es- responde el moreno.

-Greta, vamos a descansar- aparece la mamá de Yuuri, quien se lleva a la pequeña para que se acostara.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar, Wolfram?- pregunta el chico.

-No, gracias, tu madre ya me ha dado algo de comer- responde el rubio.

-Me alegro que todavía sigas con vida- responde el Rey.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunta algo asustado el rubio.

-Nada en especial- sube un poco los hombros- se sirvió arroz en un tazón y un poco de sopa de miso.

-Esperaré a que cenes y de ahí nos vamos a descansar- dice el chico.

-Está bien- Yuuri come rápidamente su arroz.

-¿Cómo vas de tu resfríado?

-Bien, al menos ya no tengo tanta tos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

-Indefinido.

-¿Cuánto es eso?

-No lo sé.

-Esperaré.

-Muchas gracias- sonríe, aunque esa sonrisa no alcanza a llegar a sus ojos.

Yuuri termina de cenar y lava la loza, luego, sube con Wolfram a la habitación y se quedan allí, en silencio.

-Esperaré, lo que sea necesario- dice el rubio.

Yuuri se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, éste lo abrazó y acarició sus cabellos.

-Que escena tan conmovedora- dice la mamá de Yuuri, quien entró sin tocar la puerta.

-Okaa-san- dice Yuuri sonrojado a más no poder y apartando de un golpe al rubio.

-Sólo vine a decirles buenas noches- dice justificando su intromisión.

-Buenas noches- dice el Rey, rindiéndose.

-Buenas noches- dice Wolfram quien no estaba menos sonrojado.

-Se ven tan lindos- dice la mujer sonriendo- les traje esto- les entrega una bolsa de papel a cada uno- recuerden que no deben desobedecer a su okaa-san.

-Esta bien- dicen los dos al unísono.

-Ah, si hasta responden los dos al mismo tiempo- llega a la puerta- buenas noches- se va.

-Tu madre si que me asustó- dijo Wolfram, ahora más relajado- ¿qué será esto?- abre la bolsa de papel y saca de su interior un pijama rosado con encajes y vuelitos.

-Un pijama- dice el pelinegro.

-¿Creíste que era un vestido?- preguntó el rubio ya desvistiéndose y poniéndose el pijama.

-Sí- abre la bolsa de papel y halló otro pijama, de color azul, también con vuelitos y mangas cortas- ¡no soy una niña!

-Debe ser alguna especie de trauma.

-¡Cuando era niño me ponía vestido!, todos decían, ¡qué linda niña!, mi hermano me llevaba y todo, paseándome para que todos me contemplaran.

-Ya me parecía que tenías una familia extraña, con razón eres un debilucho.

-¡No me llames debilucho!- exclama mientras se ponía el pijama.

-¿Te lo vas a colocar igual?

-Sí, o quizás que me hará, a lo mejor algunas de esas llaves de lucha, y me deje con una lesión permanente.

-Ah- le cayó una gotita de la cabeza.

-A dormir.

-¿Aquí vamos a dormir?- pregunta Wolfram ya que la cama era de una plaza.

-Tú duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el piso- dice el pelinegro.

-No, como eres un debilucho, de seguro te vas a enfermar- dice el rubio, quien lo empuja a la cama, abre las sábanas y tapa a Yuuri- así no te escaparás.

-Sólo viniste para vigilarme- dice el ojinegro.

-Digamos que estoy tomando precauciones- se acuesta también y quedan bien juntos dentro de la cama, un solo movimiento y podían caerse.

-Buenas noches, Yuuri- dice el rubio.

-Buenas noches, Wolfram- dice el pelinegro.

Ambos se durmieron y pasaron sólo unas horas y Wolfram estaba no exactamente al lado sino que en los pies de la cama, Yuuri también, de tanto moverse, se cayó de la cama, despertó y se volvió a quedar dormido.

Al otro día, Wolfram despertó y no encontró a Yuuri en la cama, donde se suponía, debía estar.

Se bajó de la cama y pisó un "bulto", cuando fijó su vista, vio que se trataba del chico moreno, quien se removió y abría sus ojos.

-Creí que te habías escapado mientras dormía.

-No haría tal cosa.

-Escapaste de tu hermano en el castillo cuando fue.

-Porque sus clases son las que más detesto.

-Conmigo aprendiste más historia universal que nunca.

-Si fuese ese el método de enseñanza, sólo contigo, aprendería gustoso.

Wolfram se sentó en el suelo y atrajo a Yuuri por el cuello del pijama, lo besó con pasión, deseo, tanto que había comenzado a nacer la apremiante necesidad de estar juntos.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con pestillo y volvió a retomar su misión...

Se besaron nuevamente y el rubio fue bajando por el cuello, metiendo su mano a través del pijama, acariciando el torso moreno, estimulando sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos, se fueron a la cama, lentamente... continuaron con ese juego de seducción, tocándose, quedando desnudos sobre esa cama, ahogando los gemidos para no ser descubiertos...

-¡Yuu-chan, Wolfram-kun!, el desayuno está listo- decía la mamá del maou.

-¡Ya vamos!- exclamó Yuuri.

-Ni te atrevas a levantarte de esta cama, ¿me entiendes?- le dice Wolfram, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos muy fríos y la respiración entrecortada.

Luego de esa advertencia, el rubio comenzó a estimular la intimidad de Yuuri, éste gemía y era besado hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados...

El moreno acariciaba la espalda del rubio, le besaba el cuello y también reprimía los gemidos mordiendo levemente su hombro...

-Creo que podríamos tomar un baño, antes de desayunar- dice Yuuri.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, se pusieron el pijama y salieron de la habitación, al baño para ducharse.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor...

-Greta, ¿te gusta el desayuno?

-Mucho- dice comiendo su tazón de arroz.

-Me alegro mucho.

Los chicos se ducharon y se vistieron con rapidez para bajar a desayunar.

-Yuu-chan, debes desayunar, así no te enfermarás- dice la madre poniendo la comida en su puesto.

-Lo sé, okaa-san- responde el pelinegro.

-Yuuri, después podríamos salir un ratito- dice Greta.

-Está bien, Greta.

-Yo también iré- se apunta Wolfram.

-Iremos- dice el pelinegro, comiendo su desayuno, era temprano para discutir con alguien.

Una media hora después, los tres salieron de paseo y mamá fue a comprar para el almuerzo...

Iban de lo más animados los tres, hasta que Wolfram vio a un chico que miraba mucho a Yuuri, eso hizo que hirviera de celos y las ganas de quemarlo vivo.

-Detente, Wolfram- Yuuri lo agarró de la cintura para evitar un crimen.

-¡Nadie debe verte de esa forma más que yo!, recuerda que soy tu prometido- dice el rubio en su defensa.

Una vecina escuchó esto y el rumor se esparció por el barrio.

Murmuraban que de tanto vestirlo de mujer cuando era niño, se había ido para el otro lado, y ese tipo de comentarios mal pensados...

Así pasó esa mañana, con Wolfram más histérico que nunca ya que estaba celoso de cualquier cosa que mirara más de la cuenta lo que le pertenece...

Greta se subió y tiró de un resfalìn, jugaba con otros niños del parque y se entretuvo toda la mañana...

-¡Yuuri!- una chica de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color lo abrazó.

-¿Quién es "ella"?- preguntó Wolfram quien ya había comenzado a arder por los celos.

-Ella es Maki-chan, una compañera de clases.

-Hola- dice la chica saludando a Wolfram, luego de ser apartada por el pelinegro quien sabía, corría serios riesgos de no sobrevivir.

Wolfram ni siquiera la miró, más bien murmuraba palabras censuradas...

-Maki-chan, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Yuuri.

-Bien, has faltado mucho, te extraño Yuu-chan- dice sonriéndole la chica.

Es que Sayaka no era la "única" que se hacía llamar, "novia", ahora de la nada apareció esa tal "Maki-chan"... la vena en la frente del rubio fue creciendo de manera alarmante, tanto y más cuando la chica se despidió de beso de su compañero de clases.

-No lo toques- murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Wolfram, etto...

-¿Qué me vas a decir debilucho?, ¡ese bruja es tu verdadera novia, ¿verdad?!- gritó fuera de si.

-No es mi novia, es mi compañera.

-¿Por qué la besaste?

-Sólo fue un beso inocente en la mejilla.

-Ese beso, no fue un simple beso, eres un adúltero, jamás vas a cambiar, ¡te odio!

-Cálmate Wolfram.

-Greta-chan, ¿por qué están peleando esos dos chicos?- pregunta un niño.

-Ellos son mis padres- responde ella.

El niño queda impactado, no había escuchado nada sobre que dos hombres podían tener un hijo... así que se alejó para preguntarle a su mamá.

-Nee, Okaa-san, ¿otoo-san puede tener un hijo?- pregunta el niño.

-No mi amor, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque los padres de Greta-chan son dos chicos- dice inocente el pequeño.

La mujer se desmayó de la impresión...

-¿Okaa-san?- el niño la movió con el dedo- debe ser por la calor- se fue a jugar de nuevo.

-Volvamos a casa, Wolfram- dice Yuuri tratando de calmar al rubio, le toma la mano.

-Está bien- responde Wolfram- ¡Greta, vamos a casa!

-Ya voy- se despide de sus nuevos amigos y se va con los chicos.

-Creo que le preguntaré a otoo-san- murmura el niño.

Yuuri y Wolfram se fueron tomados de la mano y la pequeña Greta, iba corriendo delante de ellos, sonriendo muy feliz.

ESPECIAL...

-¡Su Majestad!, ha regresado, soy el servidor más feliz de este mundo- dice llorando Günter.

-Gracias Günter.

-Bienvenido Yuuri- dice Conrad saludándolo.

-Gracias, Conrad- responde el Rey- he vuelto a casa- dice y camina por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho.

-¡Su Majestad!, ¡tengo la formula perfecta para la juventud eterna!- exclama Anissina entrando abruptamente en la habitación.

-Gracias, paso- dice el Rey temiendo por su salud física y mental.

-Es totalmente segura, si tiene resultados adversos, tiene una garantía de tres meses- dice la mujer.

-No, gracias Anissina, estoy bien así.

-Beba un poco Su Majestad, así será eternamente joven.

-Tengo muchos pendientes, si quieres puedes dejarla encima del escritorio, apenas pueda, la beberé...

-Está bien, de ahí me cuenta- la chica se retira.

-Voy a buscar unos libros- dice Günter.

-Está bien- dice Yuuri que seguía firmando unos papeles y aprovechó de que estaba solo para acercarse a la ventana y tirar la botella, lo que no pensó era que un soldado la recogió del pasto y la bebió...

El hombre lleva más de un mes con estado de coma irreversible...

-¡El poder femenino está de mi lado!- exclamaba Anissina creando otro invento, mientras revisaba, vio que la botella que le había llevado a Su Majestad, era la equivocada...

Salió corriendo para comprobar que seguía vivo...

-¡Su Majestad!- exclamó preocupada la mujer vio que Yuuri seguía "vivo"- ¿no se tomó la medicina?

-No, todavía no.

-Escuché que un soldado bebió un extraño brebaje y está en coma desde entonces- dijo Günter.

-Menos mal- dijo aliviada la chica.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver Anissina?- preguntó Günter.

-Para nada, los dejo trabajar- se retira con rapidez.

-¿Podemos terminar mañana?- pregunta el moreno.

-Está bien, Su Majestad.

-Hoy dormiré temprano.

Günter sangró de la nariz al tener pensamientos impuros.

Yuuri dejó el despacho y mientras caminaba medio en la luna, una mano lo tomó con fuerza y lo encerró dentro del cuarto.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó el rubio.

-Si- responde el moreno.

-Entonces, continuemos con lo de ayer- se besaron con ternura...

FIN DEL ESPECIAL.

FIN.

PD: muchas gracias chicas por seguir, leer y comentar este fic, un gran abrazo, reduje el lemmon porque en realidad me voy a la profunda y hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas para la imaginación n.n espero que les haya gustado sinceramente, las quiero un monton!


End file.
